Beautiful Disaster
by thatstarryeye
Summary: Physical attraction. No attachments. No love. Randy Orton only craves for Kelly's body against his. They don't share likes or talk to each other outside the rooms. But Randy suddenly takes an interest in Kelly's personal life, making her fall for him slowly.
1. Chapter 1

Randy moved inside Kelly slowly as he grunted loudly. He felt her fingernails dig into his back and her own back arching forward. Was he enjoying this moment or what? With every push she let out a soft moan. Her blonde hair stuck on her forehead with the sweat that formed. Their bodies felt heavy, but perfect against each other. Randy took a good look down Kelly's body. This girl was all sexiness. There was no flaw in her at all. His movements became faster as Kelly whispered his name. He laid his sweat trickled forehead against hers and kissed her roughly. Kelly felt his tongue explore her mouth and she moaned as she cupped his cheeks in the palm of her hands. Finally, Randy pulled out of her and plopped down beside her on the bed. Their chests moved heavily with each breath they took and Kelly felt a million things run on her mind.

Randy Orton. One of WWE's top superstar. World Heavyweight Champion. Hottest man alive.

Kelly Blank. Top diva. Fan favourite. Divas champion. The most sweetest girl you'd ever meet.

How are these two together?

They're not.

Randy and Kelly are fuck buddies. Or that's how Kelly calls them. A year ago Randy bumped into Kelly when he moved to Smackdown. Just like she was mesmerized by his perfectly chiseled abs and tattoos that covered his arms, Randy felt every urge to touch Kelly. He didn't ask to go on a date, or he didn't even tell her he liked her, he just asked her for her number and that he'd be glad to hook up with her. She didn't feel the need to hook up with Randy Orton. The way he even asked her made her extremely mad. But days went by and Randy somehow got his way. Kelly and Randy never spoke to each other outside the closed doors. Not in WWE or anywhere. They never shared about how their day went, or even talk about their hobbies. Just sex. Only sex. Nothing more, as Randy said.

Kelly pushed her hair back and sat up on the bed with the blankets covering her bare body. She looked over at Randy who also seemed lost in his thoughts as he stared up at the white ceiling. "I think I should go," Kelly whispered. Randy nodded and Kelly immediately got out of his bed as she collected her clothing and slipped it on. Without saying a goodbye she squeezed out the door quietly.

While walking to her room she thought about her divas championship match against AJ the next day. She loved holding the title. It meant everything to her. If Vince somehow takes it away from her she'd be really pissed. She opened her room and walked straight to her bed, trying to find it in the darkness.

"Kel?"

Kelly snapped her head to the right. The room was dark but she knew who it was of course. "It's okay Eve. It's just me. Go back to sleep," Kelly said soothingly.

"What… Were you with Randy again?" Suddenly the lamp turned on making Kelly squint her eyes. Hey eyes focused on Eve whose hair was a total mess. Eve frowned and looked at Kelly. "Don't you guys get tired of each other?"

Kelly let out a soft laugh and sat on her bed. "I guess we're good in bed," she said smiling widely. Eve rolled her eyes and turned her body so her back faced Kelly. Kelly shook her head and reached over to turn the lamp off before she fell asleep.

* * *

John groaned as he lifted the weights. He pulled it over his head and brought it to his shoulders then back up again. Finally he dropped it to the ground and placed his hands on his hip as he took deep breaths. She hunched forward and looked right into the mirror. Behind him he spotted Randy Orton punching the punching bag. He sighed and grabbed the bottle of water as he made his way to his best friend. "Hey man, relax," John said as he watched Randy punch the bag harder and harder.

Randy stopped the bag from swinging. A smirk appeared on his lips and he shook his head. "Sorry. You done working out?" he asked John.

John nodded and wiped the sweat from his face with his shirt. Randy grabbed his stuff and was about to leave the gym. He spotted Kelly and Eve walking inside and towards them. Kelly was wearing a sports bra and spandex shorts and Eve the same except with a tank top. He felt confused. Why was Kelly approaching him right now? He stared at them with his eyebrows pulled in. Eve waved over at them and Randy suddenly turned his head and looked at John whose face went brighter than a light bulb.

"Hey guys!" Eve chimed enthusiastically.

John smiled widely. "Hey Eve," he said, before bringing his attention to Kelly. "Hi Kelly" he said softly. Kelly nodded at him and continued to ignore Randy's gaze that was held on her.

Randy tried to get Kelly to look at him but she made no eye contact with him whatsoever. He smiled to himself and looked down. She knew how to avoid him out of their rooms. "I have to get to RAW early today, I'll see you later man," Randy told John as he swung his bag on his shoulder and walked out the gym.

"So, were you just heading out?" Eve asked John, tipping on her toes.

John dropped the bag on his shoulder to the ground. "No, I'm not quite done."

Eve giggled and walked off, with John following her like a lost puppy. Kelly crossed her arms against her chest and rolled her eyes playfully. She turned around and immediately her eyes widened.

"Hi."

Kelly felt anger rise in her. He was the most annoying superstar in WWE and even having a girlfriend he was still after Kelly. Dolph Ziggler was some pervert. He was about to reach over to touch her when Kelly slapped his hand away. "Can you not bother me? God, can't you take a hint?" she hissed before storming off.

* * *

**HI HI HI HI HI. Sooooooo I guess i'm back from a one month break? haha. but seriously, i didn't expect this & i just hope you guys enjoy this fanfic. Feeling a little sick right now so i'm just reading a book and posting this. Make sure to REVIEW for an update! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Randy counted the last of his push up before he finally stood up. He grabbed the towel that was resting on the chair and wiped his body before he applied oil on himself. He was preparing for his match against Dolph Ziggler that was next. Vince wanted to start a new feud for Randy and he thought out of all superstars that Dolph would be the perfect candidate. Randy placed the oil on the table and rolled his shoulders back before walking through the curtains. His heavyweight championship was dangling from his hand. He walked down the ramp as the crowd erupted in the loudest cheers he has ever heard. Dolph was glaring at Randy from inside the ring, he had his bodyguard and AJ beside him. Randy rolled his eyes in annoyance and slid into the ring.

* * *

Kelly watched on backstage as Monday Night Raw was happening. She sighed heavily and turned around taking a seat in the cafeteria beside Eve. There was the TV on so superstars and divas could see what was happening. Eve took a bite out of her blueberry muffin and brought her attention to Kelly. "I don't get it Kel. How come from all the divas here, Randy chooses to sleep with you every night?" Eve asked.

Kelly grabbed Eve's arm and immediately shushed her as she looked around the place. "Seriously, could you be anymore louder?" she hissed.

"YEAH!" Eve yelled and then grinned at Kelly making her frown.

"Look, Randy just chooses to sleep with me. It's more like we help each other out… sexually" Kelly whispered.

Eve rolled her eyes and eased back in her chair. "Wow, that's the lamest thing I've ever heard. It's not like you're the hottest girl here," Eve looked around and her eyes immediately fell on Maryse. "Checkout Maryse. She's hot and has great tits not to mention that accent every guy wants to hear."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Okay, so? It's not like Randy's the hottest man here either" Kelly retorted.

Eve laughed and pulled her light brown coloured hair to one side of her neck as she played with the ends. "So please tell me who has a nicer body than Randy Orton?"

Kelly bit her lower lip and thought for a while. She couldn't think of anyone and suddenly a name popped in her head. "Cody has a nice body," she stated.

Eve nodded and looked at Kelly, "He also has a nice moustache," she joked. After laughing at her own comment Eve stood up. "Maybe you should find a superstar to date. I mean it seems like the only reason Randy and yourself are single is because you like to fuck each other" she said before leaving.

Kelly's mouth hung open. She couldn't believe Eve just told her that. It wasn't true. Kelly was single because she knew she had no time for love. But if Eve thinks it's because of Randy then maybe she should find herself a boyfriend.

* * *

Randy paced around his hotel room for Kelly to arrive. He liked the suspense she brought. Wearing something sexy just to drive him crazy. He smirked and ran his hand through his hair when he heard a soft knock on his door. He opened it and immediately grabbed Kelly by her waist and pulled her into his room as he closed the door. Pinning her against the door he started to kiss her roughly. His hands traveling along her thighs, he picked her up and brought her down on the bed.

Kelly pulled off Randy's shirt and started to kiss his chest. She let Randy unbutton her satin white blouse and expose her pink lacy bra. Randy hungrily kissed her breast and slowly brought his mouth back on hers as he fiddled with her shorts. Finally, sliding them off he pulled the covers over their bodies and slid into her. Kelly let out a faltered gasp and wrapped her arms around Randy's shoulders. He continued to kiss her with all he had as his hands roamed her body. Kelly brought the palm of her hand to Randy's back, and immediately he pulled away from her and yelped.

"Fuck" he hissed.

Kelly looked in his eyes worried. As Randy pulled out of her she pulled on her panties and began to wear her bra again. "What's wrong?" she asked softly.

He shook his head as he tried to find the place on his back where it was hurting. Pulling on his sweats again he got off the bed and walked towards the mirror. He couldn't see anything and Kelly made her way towards him. "Do you want me to see?" she asked him.

Randy turned around so his back was facing her. Kelly hesitantly looked at his back and then her fingers lightly brushed the bruise right under his tattoo. She bit her lower lip and sort of winced of how bad it looked. "How did this happen?"

"I guess it was the match I had with Dolph today. Didn't know that fucker hits hard," Randy said plainly.

Kelly frowned and turned around as she started to wear her blouse and shorts again. Randy leaned against the dresser and watched her get ready. He finally pushed himself off and walked closer to her. "I'll be fine…"

"No, I think I should go. I don't want to-"

"I'll be fine," Randy repeated sternly.

"No. You're not fine. That bruise looks horrible. This can wait till tomorrow. Go get John to check it out and put some ice on it" Kelly told him before she was about to walk out the door.

"John's with Eve…" Randy trailed off looking away. He opened his door and waited for Kelly to leave. It was too late, she already felt guilty. She sighed and walked over to the mini fridge as she smashed the ice and took it out of the tray. She waited for Randy to walk towards her and suddenly she placed the ice on his back. He winced because of the sudden coldness and after awhile they remained silent for a couple of minutes. Kelly didn't know why she was doing this for him. This was probably the most she has talked to him ever. Maybe it was the fact that Dolph caused him that bruise and that she hated Dolph with a great passion.

* * *

**I didn't believe this would get a lot of reviews. It's like you guys just sat there waiting for me to come back. LOL. I love you all though, i hope you know that. And this story started out differently than all my other ones. So do you think Kelly's being caring for Randy? What will this do to them? I like to read all of your reviews. They make me smile so much. Sooo REVIEW for an update :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly jumped off the top rope laying a crossbody on AJ. The crowd went wild and she felt herself smiling. Immediately she went to pin AJ but then she felt two strong arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her off AJ. Kelly tried to fight them off and caught a glimpse of Dolph. She began to yell and pound her fists on his arms. "Let me go jackass!" she yelled without a care if any kids were to hear her language. Dolph finally let her go and raised his hands up in the air in defense. While he was walking backwards, Kelly continued to glare at him. Suddenly she felt a great impact on her and without even realizing she collapsed on the ground.

* * *

"Damn!" John exclaimed as he continued to stare at the screen. He shook his head in disbelief and faced Randy whose eyes were fixed on the TV. "Poor girl…that must've hurt like a bitch" John said trying to make Randy look at him, but it was pointless. Randy was still staring at the TV more intensely than ever. John sighed and pushed back in his chair. "Dude, if you want to do something about it, go out there."

Randy quickly glanced at John and pulled his eyebrows in. He stood up and walked off abruptly. John watched Randy go before he shrugged his shoulders and slumped back in his chair.

* * *

Randy walked along backstage. He finally came in contact with the one person he was searching for. Dolph Ziggler. "Move it Orton!" Dolph yelled as he tried to step away.

Randy slowly licked his lips and looked down. He began to chuckle to himself making Dolph think he was crazy. Suddenly he looked up, kissed his knuckle and gave a straight-out punch to Dolph's face. He watched Dolph fall to the ground and immediately he shook his fist and walked off. Dolph held his nose and yelled in pain. He felt the blood on his hands and began to curse out loud.

* * *

Randy sat in the locker room with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He didn't know why he did it. For Kelly? Maybe. She, after all did help him yesterday for something Dolph did to him so he had to return the favour, right?

* * *

Kelly slowly opened her eyes and brought her hand to her head. She winced and started to sit up. Eve rushed over to her side. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay? I was worried sick about you. Thank god you're fine. I don't know how I would've explained this to your dad. Dear lord-"

"Eve!" Kelly yelled grabbing her arm. Eve finally looked at Kelly and Kelly raised her eyebrows. She looked around the room. "Where's my divas title?" she asked frantically.

"It's in the locker room," Eve said calmly as she took a seat beside Kelly on the bed.

Kelly sighed and laid her head back on the pillow. "How come I didn't lose?" she asked.

"Dolph interfered in the match. No interfering, remember?" Eve asked. Kelly nodded and smiled. So she had her title for at least a week more. But she wasn't ready to lose it to AJ without going down with a fight. She reached over and grabbed her phone from Eve's hands.

"Can we go back to the hotel now?" Kelly asked weakly. Eve nodded and helped Kelly off the bed. They walked out the room and while making their way to the women's locker room they spotted a crowd of people huddled around something… or someone. Kelly pushed through and looked over some people's shoulder. She placed her hand on someone's shoulder and sort of hoisted herself off the ground.

"Hey, you need a hand?"

Kelly looked to her right. The person she laid her hand on was none other than Alex Riley. She felt herself mumbling. Then she nodded. Alex laughed, "It's Dolph just holding his face and crying. No big deal," he said shrugging. Kelly felt herself getting lost in Alex's eyes. She nodded and peered up at him through her lashes. Alex let out a sigh and took a look back at Dolph. "He's yelling that Randy broke his nose," Alex said gesturing towards Dolph.

This immediately threw Kelly off guard. She pulled in her eyebrows. "What?" she asked.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, after Dolph came through the curtains Randy just sent a punch in Dolph's face. I guess he deserved it. I mean look what happened to you," Alex said feeling bad for Kelly. Kelly nodded and started to walk backwards. She immediately turned around and headed for the locker room. Why did all this sound so strange to her? Why would Randy just randomly hurt Dolph?

* * *

Randy waited in his room patiently. So maybe it didn't seem right to think Kelly would show up after getting hurt but he felt the temptations taking over. He sighed and brought his hands down his face in frustration. His room door opened and he looked up to find Kelly. In her hand he found the extra key he thought he lost. He was going to confront her on it when she came up towards him, grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face close to hers. She let out a breath before smashing her lips against his. Randy circled his arms around her slim waist and pulled her body closer to hers. Their lips danced perfectly together, filled with lust. She wanted him to just take her to the bed and finish whatever they just started. She finally tugged on his bottom lip and pulled away. "Thank you," she whispered lowly.

Kelly began to unbutton Randy's shirt but he grabbed her hands, making her look back up at him. "For what?" he asked, a serious look came over his face. He looked unhappy and confused. Kelly continued to look into his deep blue eyes. _They don't talk. Just sex, w_as all that ran on her mind.

"For… hitting Dol-ph" she stuttered before swallowing the lump that formed in her throat.

Randy shook his head and moved away from her. He turned his head and looked away. "I didn't hit Dolph for you. I hit him because of what he did to me yesterday. Did you forget?" he asked her.

Kelly felt her face flush. How could she just embarrass herself like that? She couldn't believe she thought for a minute that Randy hurt Dolph because of her. She took a deep breath and licked her lips. "I just remembered, I have an early flight to catch tomorrow morning. Bye" she said quickly before leaving his room.

Randy clenched his jaw and looked at the door. He didn't understand her and he didn't want to. This was just Kelly Blank. A person who just gave him pleasure and nothing more.

* * *

**Soooooo why do you think Randy hit Dolph? REVIEW & let me know. Love you all xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Kelly walked through the hotel lobby with her luggage rolling behind her. It has already been a week and they were back for RAW and Smackdown. All she hoped for was to avoid Randy. That was the most embarrassing thing she experienced last week and it would be best if they ignored each other for a while. While waiting for the elevator she thought she heard her name. Looking over to her right she found John jogging towards. "Kelly! Hey…" he trailed off breathless.

Kelly laughed at him, "Hey John. What's up?" she asked.

"Did you see Eve?" he asked her once his breathing evened.

Kelly chewed on her lower lip and shook her head no. "Sorry. Why do you look for her?" Kelly asked.

John smiled as a slight hint of pink shaded his cheeks. He looked down immediately, "Nothing, it's just Valentine's Day is next week when we have RAW and I wanted to ask Eve out before anyone else does" he said shyly.

Kelly giggled and shook her head. She thought John was a terrific guy. He always stuck to focusing on one woman and that was none other than Eve Torres. She placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure she'll love to go out with you" Kelly said before stepping into the elevator and waving to John. As the numbers on the elevator rose she thought about how her Valentine's Day was going to go. Last year she spent it on her couch. She had been single for two years and it was starting to slightly bug her. She shook the thought away when the elevator opened. While stepping out she bumped into someone's hard chest. She wobbled backwards but they grabbed her arm, hoisting her forward.

"Careful," Alex said chuckling.

Kelly blushed and tucked her blonde hair behind her ear. She smiled sheepishly and tugged on the hem of her shirt. "Thanks" she whispered.

Alex nodded and crossed his arms against his chest. "So where are you headed to?" he asked her.

"Nowhere, I'm just going to my hotel room. Putting my stuff away and then maybe grabbing lunch" she said.

"Do you want to come with me then?" he asked her.

Kelly didn't have any words. Was this supposed to be a date? She smiled again and nodded.

* * *

Eve laughed as she walked with Randy and John to Taco Bell. They were getting lunch and John was telling her some of his stories from his weekend. Randy rolled his eyes and walked ahead of them. He hated all the shit John sometimes told Eve.

John stared at Eve's brightened up face, "Would you like to be my Valentine, Eve?" he asked her.

Eve looked over at John and lightly gasped. She nodded quickly and with that she let him take her hand. They started walking again, trying to catch up to Randy.

John brought the tray of food and placed it in front of Randy and Eve before he took a seat. Randy grabbed his taco and started to eat it. Eve ordered some nachos and began to pour some melted cheese. They ate laughing at each other's jokes, well Randy remained quiet, and soon their heads turned to the door when they heard two familiar voices. Eve smiled brightly when she saw Kelly and who Kelly was with, as for Randy he looked more like he wanted to murder someone. He glared at them so intensely he might have burned a hole through them. Eve brought her attention to Randy and felt herself getting confused. Why did Randy have a problem with this? Wasn't Kelly just his fuck buddy? She thought to push some of his buttons.

"I think Alex should be Kelly's Valentine. Look how cute they are together," she chimed staring at Randy.

Randy scoffed immediately without missing a beat. "Please. Alex looks like my dogs crap in the morning. And my dogs crap in the morning is not very pleasant to look at. Not to mention the guys a tool. She looks better with someone else…" he trailed off, staring at Kelly.

"Oh yeah? Like who?" Eve asked raising an eyebrow.

Randy shook his head quickly. "I meant… she looks better with anyone other than Alex. Yeah, that's what I meant" he said correcting himself. Eve laughed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Kelly twisted her hair around her finger as she stared at Alex. He seemed so sweet and decent and she still couldn't understand why she's never talked to him before. He looked up from his food and gave her a crooked smile. "Something on my face?" he asked as his hand consciously went to his nose.

Kelly giggled and turned bright red and she shook her head no. "It sucks you're on RAW and I'm on Smackdown," she said.

Alex's sweet smiled turned into a slight smirk. "Why is that?" he asked teasingly. Kelly blushed again making Alex chuckle. "Hey, well let's make use of the Super Show for now," he said softly.

Kelly nodded and looked down. Suddenly she felt someone staring at her. She slowly turned to her left and found Dolph waving his fingers at her. His girlfriend was too busy stuffing her face she didn't notice. Kelly rolled her eyes and looked at Alex whose concentration was on his phone.

* * *

Randy didn't miss that at all. He saw everything, the fact that Dolph had been staring at Kelly for the longest time, and Kelly noticing and getting uncomfortable by it. Why was Dolph acting like a creep? His face was unmoving and expressionless. He wanted Kelly to come over tonight. Grabbing his phone from his pocket he found her number and sent her a text. He stood up from his seat, said goodbye to Eve and John and headed out.

* * *

Kelly sighed loudly when Alex continued to be on his phone. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate and she jumped quickly before looking at the screen. It was Randy. "Tonight, 10, I need to see you," he sent her. Kelly stared at the message blankly. What was she supposed to do? Just go fuck him like last week never happened? Sure she had needs but that doesn't mean she's going to lose her dignity.

* * *

**HEY GUYS. So, I already said this, but I can't promise to update regularly, even though i try my best! Please do understand. && Why do you think Randy wants to see Kelly? REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

Randy entered the gym. He was beyond pissed that after waiting for Kelly for more than 2 hours, she didn't show up. She was probably just too busy fucking Alex instead. He walked over to the bench press and threw his stuff over there before he looked around the gym. There was hardly anyone there with the exception of a fat man running on the treadmill and also a blonde woman beside him, talking to him. Randy felt like he saw her somewhere until she stopped the treadmill and turned around to face him.

Once Kelly saw Randy she felt her heart stop for a mere second. It was maybe because Randy didn't have a shirt on, but she's seen him countless of nights without a shirt. Or maybe because she hadn't noticed Randy staring at her. She slowly gulped and got off the treadmill as she walked towards him. Pulling her hair into a high ponytail, she stood in front of Randy.

Randy glared down at her. A tiny bit of him was happy she didn't blow him off for Alex and instead just to workout.

"I'm sorry," Kelly whispered looking down. Randy clenched his jaw and looked ahead so he wasn't entirely staring at her. Kelly rubbed her arm nervously and continued, "Alex asked me out on a date so I agreed to go with him," she tried again.

This was enough to set Randy off. "Oh? Do you guys like to go on multiple dates in one day? How about lunch? Where'd you guys go for that?" he asked sarcastically, nothing but hatred pouring through his voice.

Kelly raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms against her chest. "I'm sorry, does it bother you that I'm going out with Alex?" she asked.

Randy scoffed and turned around as he headed towards the bench. He took one last look at Kelly before he quietly picked up the weight with one hand. Kelly rolled her eyes at him and started to walk towards the elevator. She started to back away when the elevator opened and Dolph Ziggler stepped out. She had a horrified look on her face and she kept looking at Randy, but he was paying no attention to her.

"Kelly, I'm glad I found you here. Want to work out together?" he asked, sending her a wink.

Kelly tried to step around him but he kept blocking her way. "Stop Dolph, just let me go" she whispered.

"I'm afraid I can't darling-"

Kelly couldn't hear the rest of what Dolph had to say, from the sudden movement of her body. She looked down at her wrist and found herself being pulled away from Dolph, looking up she saw Randy holding on to her tightly. Kelly looked back at Dolph who seemed more pissed than ever. Entering the elevator they both remained silent. Just when Kelly was about to press her floor, Randy stopped her. "We need to talk," he said sternly.

* * *

Kelly pursed her lips and leaned back against the elevator wall. She was more nervous than anything. From what she heard Randy was not the calmest guy to talk to. The elevator opened and Kelly silently followed him to his room. He opened it and she stepped in, immediately turning around to face him. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked quietly.

Randy rubbed his subtle beard and stared at Kelly. She felt herself getting uncomfortable by the Viper's gaze. "How long has Dolph been bothering you?" he asked her.

Kelly looked down and slightly shrugged her shoulders. She didn't want to show him that she was shocked by his question. Since when did Randy notice Dolph bothering her all the time? "I don't know. He's been doing it a lot recently. He has a girlfriend but I don't understand why he keeps hitting on me. He's sort of like a stalker in a way," she whispered.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore," Randy said. Kelly shot her head up and stared at him. Was Randy indirectly telling her that he'll deal with her problem? She bit her lower lip and nodded. Randy walked much more closer to her. His hands rested on her hips as Kelly looked at him with a confused expression. "I miss this, okay?" he whispered. Kelly nodded, feeling already weak to his ways.

He placed his hands on the hem of her shirt as he pulled it over her head. Kelly wrapped her legs around his waist, as his hands were on the back of her thighs. He slowly brought her down on the bed. Kelly wrapped her arms around Randy's neck when he started to suck on the skin between the bottom of her ear and neck. She let out a soft moan, turning on Randy immediately. He groaned and pulled his lips away as he looked at her face. For a mere second he realized he wasn't looking at Kelly like he normally would. This girl just seemed way too beautiful to his eyes. Kelly caressed his cheeks and brought his lips down on hers, taking him off guard. Without breaking the intensity of the kiss Randy pulled off Kelly panties, and his shorts. He slowly entered her, lightly groaning in the process. Kelly rested on her elbows, her head swung back, as Randy began to move inside her.

All Kelly could think about was whether or not it was appropriate to go on a date with Alex and then come back to only fuck Randy Orton. Alex and she had so much in common, as for Randy, she didn't even know why she did this. Just when she thought their little adventures might be over, it started all over again. Yes, she was too weak for the Apex Predator. But something bugged her. Why hasn't Randy gone out with anyone in this past year? Why did he want to take a sudden interest in her personal life? She stopped thinking all at once, when Randy began to kiss her again.

* * *

**Hey guys! So you might've got a email saying i updated and when you checked, the link was broken. Fanfictions fault. Glad to say i wasn't the only one this happened to. Anyways, here's the chapter and i really wanted to post another one, but because of this i wasn't able to. REVIEW and the next one will be up very very soon! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

Kelly walked along backstage with her divas championship on her shoulder. She was ready for her match with Tamina that was up next. Suddenly an arm snaked around her waist pulling her back against a wall. Kelly looked up and smiled when she saw Randy. He looked serious though. He looked around to see if anyone was coming before he kissed her deeply. Kelly dropped her divas championship and wrapped her arms around his neck. This was all new to her. Randy has never made contact with her out of the hotel rooms. She pulled away and stared into his deep blue eyes. He licked his lips and smirked. "Tonight?" he asked her. Kelly nodded. The two remained like that until someone clearing their throat, made them snap out of it. Kelly looked over her shoulder and seemed more horrified than ever. Randy let go of Kelly's waist and followed her gaze to behind him. He was confused.

"Da-d" Kelly stuttered. She walked in front of Randy and stared at her dad, who had his eyebrows raised.

Randy's mouth sort of dropped. That was Kelly's dad? He fucked up real bad.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Kelly asked again.

Mr. Blank shook his head and rubbed his beard that had hints of white. "Vince let me come backstage, I was trying to look for you," he said in a serious tone. He looked at Randy then back to Kelly. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend. That which is none other than… what do they call you? The Apex Predator," he said astonished.

Randy chuckled and began to shake his head. "Oh no, I'm not Kelly-"

Kelly immediately grabbed Randy's hand. "Yeah, we're together dad. Randy was just going to say that you don't have to call him "Apex Predator" and that you could just call him Randal. Isn't that right Randal?" she asked him, batting her eyelashes at him. Randy looked down at their interlaced fingers then at her. He didn't seem happy one bit.

Mr. Blank walked up to Randy and stuck his hand out for Randy to shake. "Its nice meeting the man that's making my daughter happy. I shall see you two tonight for dinner. And I'll also be here for the week due to my business meeting so we definitely will see more of each other," he said while Randy shook his hand.

Randy nodded and managed a fake smile. Kelly cuddled up next to Randy as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Mr. Blank chuckled lowly at Kelly and brought his attention back to Randy. "I really thought my daughter would go for a softer man, but what the heck. She's sweet and she has gone through a lot, so don't let her go, son" he said before turning around and walking down backstage.

Kelly's mouth dropped at her father's comment. She seemed unpleased that he said one too many words. Randy looked back down at Kelly and she slowly unwrapped her arms from his waist. "I'm not coming to dinner tonight," he said sternly.

"You have to! I just told my dad that you're my boyfriend," she argued. Randy shook his head no and began to walk away. Kelly followed behind him. "Randy, just this one time. Everything will be back to normal when he's gone," she begged him.

"Look, its not my problem you told your dad that I'm your boyfriend. And I don't do dates. Go get Alex to do that," he said still walking.

Kelly grabbed his hand, making him to turn around and face her. "You don't understand, my dad is an asshole when it comes to my relationships. He's so picky and he's always wanted me to be a teacher or go to law school, not be a wrestler. And he's always wanted me to date someone who's a business man. I just broke all the rules and told him you're my boyfriend and he smiled. He smiled, Randy. Look, if you do this for me, I'll do anything you want me to," she said.

Randy thought for a good minute. He finally agreed and walked away from Kelly. Kelly sighed and rested against the wall. It was going to be hard being on this date with Randy. They shared no likes, or even know each other's stories, so how was she supposed to convince her father?

* * *

Eve pulled the zipper on Kelly's dress and stepped back. Kelly turned around to face Eve. She had on a white one-shoulder dress that fell to her mid thighs, paired with silver highheels. Her hair was left in loose curls, falling below her chest. She smiled at Eve and looked down at herself, "What do you think?" she asked Eve.

"If Randy Orton doesn't ask you to be his actual girlfriend after seeing you like this, I claim that he has some sort of illness," Eve said as she looked at Kelly.

Kelly gasped and shook her head as he the blood rushed to her cheeks. She grabbed her clutch and before she could leave Eve stopped her. "What about Alex?" she asked softly.

Kelly turned around and gave a confused look. "What about Alex?" she asked her back.

Eve shrugged her shoulders, "It seemed like you really liked him" she said.

Kelly nodded. "I do. This isn't an actual "meet my boyfriend" dinner. I just need my dad to get off my back for a bit and because Randy kissed me right in front of my dad. I mean I can't just tell my dad, "Hey dad, look, Randy and I are fuck buddies" I'd be sinned" she explained.

Eve laughed and nodded as she opened the room door for Kelly to step out of. Kelly waved goodbye to Eve before making her way to the lobby of the hotel. She waited patiently for Randy to come. Hearing the elevator open, Kelly turned around and spotted Randy stepping out of it. Randy wore a gray V-neck with a black leather jacket. He was chatting with Brie Bella, that he didn't notice Kelly was already standing there. After saying bye to Brie he finally looked straight ahead. He smirked when he saw what Kelly was wearing. Walking closer to her, he started to check her out.

Kelly rolled her eyes playfully and turned around so they can start walking out. "How'd you know my favourite colour was white?" he asked her.

Kelly smiled to herself and continued walking. "I didn't" she whispered.

"Sure" he said sarcastically.

* * *

**Let's get some stuff clear, because I don't know if this story is confusing. But Randy and Kelly are not in love with each other, they just purely have sex. Basically like, no strings attached. Anyways Kelly's dad saw them kissing so Kelly wants to carry it out that they are dating. So far none of them outwardly mentioned that they have feelings for one another. ALSO, I wanted to say thanks to Gracie for leaving that huge comment/review, it meant a lot, and I read the whole thing. This goes to all my reviewers, i love you guys a lot and it always means a lot for me when you guys review. I'll try my best with my updates and i'm glad you guys understand. Anyways, REVIEW. :) xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

Randy took a seat at the booth where the waiter pointed them to go to. He started tapping his fingers on the table as Kelly slid in beside him. Randy looked over at Kelly and raised an eyebrow. Kelly rolled her eyes, "Boyfriend" she reminded him. He nodded and leaned back. Kelly nervously looked around the restaurant to see if her dad was in sight.

"Why is it taking your old man a long time?" Randy asked, making Kelly turn to look at him.

Kelly frowned, "He's always like that, okay?" she asked him.

"Not okay, but whatever" he said. He pulled out his phone and started to text when Kelly grabbed it out of his hands. "What are you doing?" he asked trying to remain calm.

"My boyfriend can't be an asshole who texts while I'm sitting right here," she said sternly.

Randy chuckled and tried to reach for it but she moved her arm away. He wrapped his one arm around her waist bringing her extremely close to him. Slickly he grabbed his phone as Kelly stared at him breathless. He slid his phone in his back pocket. Randy's eyes moved down to Kelly's lips. He didn't feel like being here on a date, dinner, or whatever you call it. He wanted to take Kelly back to the hotel and bang her, because that's how hot she looked. Without moving his arm from her waist, he brought her face close to his, almost kissing her. "You owe me," he whispered.

Kelly smiled and nodded as she looked at his lips as well. Randy was about to kiss her when 2 figures over casted them. He looked up and spotted Mr. Blank, whom he remembered from earlier on, and a small, fragile looking woman beside him. Kelly turned around, "Mom!" she squealed. She got up and hugged her mom tightly before taking a seat next to Randy again.

Kelly's mom lightly laughed and took a seat. "Dear, I hope we weren't interrupting anything," she said as she glanced at Randy. Randy politely shook his head no, but inside he was cursing the living hell out of them.

Kelly smiled at her mom. "Dad never told me you're here as well. You weren't at RAW so I just assumed you didn't come," she said.

Mrs. Blank nodded and turned to look at her husband. "I wanted to, but your sister wasn't feeling well so I had to stay behind with her," she said.

"You have a sister?" Randy asked, enlightened by this new information.

Kelly gritted her teeth and faced him. "Yes, I do. Remember I told you babe?" Randy smiled teasingly at Kelly, only making her even mad. She placed her hand on Randy's lap and looked back to his face. Randy's mouth opened and he stared at where Kelly's hand was. She was being the biggest tease right now. He gave her a tight smile and tried to bring his concentration on her parents. "I think I should see Maggie before you guys head home," Kelly told them.

Mrs. Blank nodded as she called the waiter over. Everyone chose different meals to eat, and while waiting for their foods they carried out multiple conversations. Every now and then Kelly would lose focus on her mom to hear what Randy and her dad were talking about. She smiled inside how Randy was really trying to be a good boyfriend.

* * *

"You know…" Mrs. Blank trailed off grabbing the attention of everyone around the table. "Did you know Randal, that Kelly wetted her bed until she was 10?"

"Mom!"

Randy chuckled and looked down as Kelly made faces at her mom. "That's not it! Did she ever tell you that she really idolized your father for being a great wrestler and for letting his son presume his dream?"

That, Randy didn't know. He looked at Kelly with a shocked expression. He didn't know that before he met Kelly, she spoke highly of his family to her own. He smiled at her and then to Mrs. Blank. "I didn't know that. Thanks for sharing," he whispered. Kelly started blushing. Her mom was really embarrassing her.

"And Kelly use to come home crying to us every day in middle school how a guy she had a major crush on said he didn't like her," Mrs. Blank said chuckling.

Kelly's face turned serious. "That's enough, mom," she said.

Mr. Blank pursed his lips and nodded. He let out a sigh and stood up, followed by his wife. After shaking Randy's hand he said, "Glad my daughter is dating a great guy. You should come visit us back in Jacksonville and watch football with me," he said.

Randy nodded. "Will do sir," he said.

Kelly waved goodbye to her parents before grabbing her clutch and walking out the restaurant. Randy jogged up behind her, stuffing his hands in his pocket. "Don't be mad. Your mom was just telling me embarrassing stories about you, any mother would tell her daughter's boyfriend" he explained.

Kelly turned and glared at him. "Well, too bad you're not my boyfriend" she said.

Randy chuckled and grabbed Kelly's hand turning her around. He snaked his arms around her waist and brought her body closer to him. "I think we forgot to finish something," he whispered, before he captured Kelly's lips between his. Kelly smiled and caressed his cheeks.

"Get a room!" someone yelled.

Randy threw the finger up at the man, as he continued to kiss Kelly. He pulled away shortly after, softly pecking her lips. Kelly giggled and touched his lip, "You have lipstick now," she said trying to remove it. Randy grabbed her hand stopping her. He shrugged his shoulder, making her roll her eyes playfully.

"Wow. I didn't know you guys were a couple."

Kelly and Randy turned to see Alex Riley standing there. He had a can of pop in his hands, seated on top of a taxi in front of the theatre, they were passing. Kelly looked shocked. She didn't expect Alex to be anywhere near her. Randy rolled his eyes, "We're not Riley," he said rudely.

"Makes this look 10x worse than it already was, then" he said shrugging.

Randy pulled in his eyebrows and glared at Alex. He clenched his jaw and walked in front of Kelly. "You want to come say that to my face?" he spat.

Alex hopped off the taxi and walked closer to them. He threw the can of pop to the side and stood toe to toe with Randy. Kelly finally squeezed in between them, placing her hand on Randy's chest. "Stop" she said. She turned around to face Alex, "I don't know how to explain this to you…" she trailed off.

Alex scoffed and looked away. "You were on a date with me yesterday and suddenly you're sucking faces with Randy? This tells me a lot about you Kelly," he said.

Kelly's face fell. She didn't know what to say. "Alex…" but it was too late, he turned around and started walking away from them. Kelly sighed and looked back at Randy who shook his head and started walking the opposite direction.

* * *

**How cute was Randy and Kelly? REVIEW for more. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Kelly sat Indian style on the floor of her hotel room, while John and Eve were seated on Eve's bed. Kelly had made a huge mistake. Why was she doing this, she still couldn't wrap her mind around it. If she liked Alex she should've stopped everything with Randy, because it wasn't fair. "He completely hates me now," Kelly whispered looking down.

John sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I still can't believe I didn't know you and Randy had midnight adventures. That bastard never told me shit," John said angrily.

Eve rolled her eyes and faced Kelly. "Kel, it's not too late to talk to Alex," she said.

"Yes it is! What am I supposed to tell him? That Randy and I just have sex and nothing more. Do you not hear how bad that sounds?" Kelly asked, getting irritated.

Eve stood up from the bed and walked over to the dresser. "Well, if you really want a shot with Alex you have to tell him the truth. See where it goes from there," she said. Kelly listened carefully and nodded. She didn't believe she would actually do it, but it was worth a shot.

John also stood up from the bed and headed towards the door. "I have to go do something, I'll see you guys tomorrow on Smackdown," he said before leaving.

* * *

Kelly walked outside of the hotel and towards the pool. She wanted to go for a swim before getting ready for Smackdown tonight. Wearing her mint green bikini, she had her towel wrapped around her body. Her hair poured out in loose curls. She moved briskly through the grass and opened the gate to the pool. She took a deep breath when she spotted both Randy and Alex swimming on different ends of the pool with their friends. Kelly gulped and chewed on her bottom lip. She could either turn back and head back upstairs or she can face this herself and do what she came to do.

"Kelly. It's nice seeing you here," a voice rasped in her ear. She immediately jerked her head to the right and gasped lightly when she saw Dolph Ziggler. It frightened her how she hasn't seen him approach her.

"What do you want?" Kelly asked frustrated.

Dolph chuckled and smoothed his hand over his bleach blonde hair. "I want you," he said in an obvious tone.

"You have a girlfriend" she gritted her teeth.

"Yeah, but…" he stopped speaking completely as his eyes darted behind past Kelly. He took a step back and raised his hands in the air. "I was just…"

Kelly turned her head around, ignoring Dolph, to see who he was looking at. She sighed in relief when she spotted Randy behind her. His swim shorts hugged his hips, exposing the V shape of his hips. His perfectly cut abs glistened because of the water. Randy raised his eyebrows at Dolph and shook his head disapprovingly. "I told you to stay the fuck away from her. What don't you understand asshole?" he growled.

Dolph nodded frantically and sprinted out of the swimming pool. Kelly watched him go before she fully turned her body to face Randy. By now he was already checking her out in her bikini. "When did you threaten Dolph?" she asked him, ignoring the fact that his focus was clearly not on her face.

"I might've talked to him the night of the dinner," he said shrugging.

Kelly smiled and looked down to her feet. It was sweet how Randy was trying to protect her from Dolph. She looked back up at him, "I was thinking…" her words got caught in her throat when Randy's wet hands grasped her waist, bringing her close to him. His touch sent an electrifying feeling down her body. The coldness of his fingers and the way his chest pressed against hers made her at loss of words.

"How about a thank you sex?" he asked smirking. Kelly bit her lower lip and blushed. The things she imagined right now were too dirty to share. Randy moved his free hand along the strap of Kelly's bikini, he was about to lean his head down to kiss her when a splash of water jerked them away from each other.

Randy snapped his head down to the pool and glared at Zack and Ted who laughed. "You guys seriously were going to bang right here if we didn't snap you out of it," Ted joked.

Kelly felt her face go hot and her body turn red. Her eyes suddenly fell on Alex, who glared at her. The hatred could be seen through those dark brown orbs. She cursed under her breath before bringing a hand to her forehead. She fucked up, again.

Randy rolled his eyes at Ted and Zack in annoyance before he grabbed Kelly's hand and walked out the swimming pool. Kelly looked at their hands that were clasped together before looking back at Alex one last time. She didn't want to be with Randy, she wanted to be with Alex. How many times was she going to make the same mistake? She has more stuff in common with Alex than she would with Randy any day.

* * *

Once Randy got Kelly in his hotel room, he had her backed against the door in no time. Kelly stared up at him as Randy's thumb ran over her bottom lip. "Randy…" Kelly muttered.

"Yeah?" he whispered.

"I can't do this anymore," she said, moving his fingers from her lips.

Randy moved back and away from Kelly. "What do you mean "you can't do this anymore"?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"I mean…" Kelly stuttered as she watched Randy's jaw tense. "I just… I can't keep having sex with you Randy. I have to have relationships too, you know" she finally said.

Randy chuckled and turned his body so his back was facing her. "You want a relationship with Riley? Alright, go ahead" he said rudely.

Kelly frowned, "I never said with Alex" she retorted.

"I'm pretty sure you meant him," Randy said as he walked to the door, he opened it waiting for Kelly to leave, "No one's stopping you, go have fun with Alex" he said.

* * *

**Guys, review if you liked this chapter... review even if you didn't, haha. Anyways, i don't think i'll be able to post the Valentine's day chapter by tomorrow... unless you guys become the greatest reviewers. Which you already are ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Kelly stared at Randy for a long time. She finally walked out of the room and headed towards the elevator. She could hear his room door slam shut and she knew from the sound of it that he was more than furious. The elevator opened to reveal none other than Alex Riley. Kelly knew she had to talk to him now, or it was never going to work out. "Alex, can we talk?" she asked softly.

Alex tried to avoid eye contact with her. He simply shrugged and looked down to his feet. Kelly sighed and begin to speak, "Look, Randy and I are not together..."

"I know. You guys are fucking" Alex said flatly. Kelly's mouth dropped and she looked at him puzzled. She couldn't believe he just said that or how he even knew.

She lightly rubbed her arm and gave him a nervous glance. "How do you..."

"Dolph is going around telling everyone. Look, you're a beautiful girl but I don't think I can have anything between us," he said gesturing to them. Kelly's stomach fell. She had the weirdest feeling ever. She felt rejected, a feeling she has never felt before. Mostly people knew how to say the right things to her but she thought Alex would understand her. She was wrong. He cared way too much about himself.

Alex stared at her, before he stepped around her. "I'd like to talk but I have to get ready for Smackdown. See you later," he said before walking away and into his room.

Kelly stood there shocked. It took a while for her to register what happened. She turned back and stood in front of the familiar door. The door swung open once she knocked and immediately she pushed Randy back into the room as she crashed her lips against his. Randy closed the door before picking Kelly up and allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Their kiss deepened, as Randy placed his hand softly behind the back of Kelly's neck. He could never get enough of her. There was something about Kelly that he could never get mad at her. The sensation he feels at her every touch only drew him closer to her and begging her for more. Kelly pulled away and stared at Randy breathless. Her legs were still wrapped around his hips and her hands rested on his bare tattooed arms. Randy slowly gulped and stared into Kelly's eyes. He moved over to the bed and placed her down as he crawled over her small body. Kelly turned him around so her legs were straddling his waist as she was on top of him.

Randy linked his hands behind his head and stared at her. "What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

Kelly almost gasped at the question. It was like he knew how she felt. He did know. She looked down unable to speak, her fingertips delicately traced Randy's abs. She shook her head side to side.

"I'm not going to ask you a second time," he said sternly.

Kelly couldn't look at his face. She tucked her blonde hair behind her ears, before leaning down and kissing Randy. This time it wasn't roughly, it was more sweet and passionately. Before she pulled away, Randy cupped her cheeks in his hands. When she pulled away she was only inches away from his face. "Everyone knows," she whispered.

Randy let go of Kelly's cheeks and stared at her confused. "Knows what?" he asked in a demanding tone.

"That... You and I sleep together," she said almost inaudible.

"What did Alex say?" Randy asked his jaw clenched. Kelly could see his muscles tense.

"He didn't say anything. It's Dolph that's going around..." she whispered.

"He judged you, didn't he?" Randy asked, still on the topic of Alex.

"Randy..." Kelly said as she moved off of him.

Randy got off the bed and paced back and forth in the small area. "Why would that bastard judge you? Who the fuck does he think he is?" he asked more than furious.

Kelly shook her head, and opened the door as she left the room. She didn't want to talk about it. Randy wasn't coming after her and she knew he wouldn't. They were never like that. She walked up to her room as she walked inside and grabbed her luggage. Eve looked at Kelly with an eyebrow raised. She was lying on her bed with a book in her hands. "Where are you going?" she asked. Kelly didn't utter a word. She was about to leave the room again, when Eve got off the bed and jumped in front of Kelly, blocking her exit. "What are you doing?" Eve asked again.

"I'm going home early," Kelly said impatiently.

"You have a divas championship match tonight," Eve reminded her.

Kelly rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Yeah like Vince is going to fire me," she said stepping around Eve and exiting the room. She was getting tired of being here this week. Instead she'll call her dad who was also in town for his business meeting and head back home with him.

* * *

Randy walked backstage with his World Heavyweight Championship belt on his shoulder. His eyes tried scanning to spot Dolph Ziggler or even Alex Riley. He squinted his eyes while watching Booker T approach him backstage. "Randy!" Booker cooed, as he gave Randy their handshake.

"Hey man," Randy greeted.

"Look, Vince wanted me to let you know that you'll be facing Dolph Ziggler again tonight" he said.

Randy's lips immediately curved up into a smirk. He knew exactly what he had to do and everything worked out in his favour. He nodded as Booker continued his way backstage. Randy waited in gorilla position for his music to hit. Once it did he walked through the curtains as the arena went wild. He flashed everyone his most charming smile, walking down the ramp, and sliding into the ring. He handed his belt to the referee, waiting patiently for Dolph Ziggler. Once Dolph appeared with AJ by his side, Randy sent them a glare. He hated Dolph with a passion now that the jackass was talking about his personal life. He could see the nervousness in Dolph's face as he entered the ring. Dolph pulled his 'show off' shirt over his head and stared at Randy. The referee had rung the bell and Randy immediately caught Dolph in a headlock. He threw him to the ground, and got on top of Dolph throwing punches to his head.

"Talk about Kelly and I to people and I'll fucking kill you," Randy whispered, so only them both could hear. Dolph pushed Randy off of him, but Randy punted him, making Dolph yelp in pain and the referee ringing the bell. Randy was disqualified. Randy shrugged and the audience chanted "RKO!" he knew what he had to do. Just as Dolph was standing up Randy RKO-ed him making everyone cheer louder. Randy smirked and looked down at Dolph's lifeless body before he stood on the apron and struck his pose.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day guys! I'm going to head out but before that I wanted to post this since a lot of you couldn't wait... haha. I might post another one when I get back tonight. MIGHT. REVIEW. :) xoxoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

Kelly sat on her couch with her puppy on her lap. She pulled out her TV remote and turned on the TV. Flipping through the channels she realized tomorrow she'll be at RAW and also that it was Valentine's Day. She avoided this whole week of the WWE, because of the embarrassment she felt. Ignoring the numerous texts from Eve left her wondering what John even had planned out for Eve tomorrow night. Her father entered the living and sat on the couch beside her. He continued to stare at her until she turned and looked at him. "Yeah, dad?" she asked.

"Hunny, is anything wrong with you? You just decided to come here all of a sudden, stayed a week without talking to anyone and suddenly you're leaving again. Are you and Randy having any problems?" he asked, genuinely concerned. Kelly wanted to roll her eyes at her father's question. Instead she shrugged and faced the TV screen again. Daisy got off her lap and ran out the living room. Kelly sighed and rested her head back on the couch. "You know, Randy's an excellent man. I never thought I'd say this but he seems very caring and sweet to you. Remember how before your mother and I came he was playing with you? That's the kind of man you need…. But I was wondering why he kept avoiding the question about his mom. Do you know anything about her?" he asked.

Kelly let everything her father say register. It was true. Sometimes she definitely had way more fun with Randy than anyone else. He was just perfectly made. She didn't know how caring or sweet he was. She thought it was all an act for her parents. But Randy's mom? Certainly she knew nothing about Randy's personal life. But why did she all of sudden have an interest in knowing? Kelly stood up from the couch. "I have to go pack dad, don't worry I won't bother you guys anymore. I'll be heading to my house after this week of Raw and Smackdown," Kelly said before leaving the room. Mr. Blank rubbed his forehead and shook his head in disappointment. He never liked seeing his baby girl be upset over anything.

* * *

"Look man, are you going to constantly be talking about Eve or let me unpack?" Randy finally asked out of frustration. He was holding his V-neck in his hand waiting for John to leave so he could do his own thing.

John stared at him, offended. He was just sharing his plans with Randy, but since Randy didn't care he decided to move on from the topic. "Anyways, I've been meaning to ask you… what's with you and Kelly?"

Randy narrowed his eyes at John, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You like her? Because I heard Dolph had been going around telling people about you guys and you damaged him pretty bad last week," John pointed out.

Randy chuckled and looked down at his luggage that was set on the bed. He closed it and zipped it up, placing it on the ground. "He needs to learn how to mind his own business…" Randy said, quickly glancing at John, "Just like you."

John raised his hands in the air in defense. He took steps back and closer to the door. "Anyways, I'm heading out with Eve. I'll talk to you later man," John said before slipping out the door.

Randy sighed and pulled off the shirt he was wearing before putting on his white v-neck. He grabbed his silver dog tag and slipped it over his head. His phone began to vibrate and he immediately picked it up once he glanced at the callers ID. "Hey man, what's up?" he asked Ted, who was on the other line.

"Alex is at the gym right now. If you want to catch him you better come now," Ted whispered.

Randy thought about it. It was Valentine's Day and he was going to head to the club and party as much as he could. Possibly bring another female over to his room since Kelly was avoiding him, or never showed up. He sighed. He knew what he had to do and why he was doing it. "I'll be there," Randy said, quickly ending the call and grabbing his leather jacket.

* * *

Kelly pulled at the hem of her white strapless dress. The dress had a silver sequence go along below the bust and the rest of the dress flowed to her mid thighs. Her blonde hair was curled and left out, her lips a nude colour and just a bit of makeup to bring out her features. She walked through the cramped club in hopes to find an empty seat at the bar. It's not like she really wanted to do this, but it was Valentine's Day and she had nothing else to do. To her dismay there were no empty seats. She walked into the middle of the dance floor only to have men eye her up and down and prey on her. She rolled her eyes and swayed her hips gently to the music. Her back pressed against somebody's chest, and she immediately turned around. She moved her eyes up to find none other than Randy Orton in front of her. He only had his V-neck on and he was slightly sweating but sure as hell he looked every sort of sexiness. Kelly bit her lower lip and stared at him.

Randy looked down at Kelly and smiled at what she was wearing. One arm snaked around her waist pulling her close to him as his other hand caressed her cheek gently.

"What are you doing?" Kelly asked him in a hushed tone.

Randy's lips were only mere inches from her own. "You look beautiful," he told her. Kelly felt her cheeks burn. She had never been called beautiful by Randy before.

"Thanks," she whispered staring at his lips.

Randy turned her around. His hands were firmly on her hips and her back was against his chest. Kelly smirked, as she moved her body against his. Randy groaned when he felt Kelly's ass brush against his member. He threw his head back and tried to control his temptations. He moved Kelly's hair away from her neck, as he slowly kissed it. He began to suck on the skin, allowing a moan to escape her soft pulp lips. Kelly's hands hovered over Randy's and immediately she withdrew it as she stared at her hands shocked. She pulled her neck away from Randy's lips, making him groan. "What…"

Kelly stuck her hand out to him and Randy looked at his hands. Kelly took his right hand in hers and stared at his knuckles. They were bleeding. She looked back up at him in confusion.

* * *

**Been a long night. Sorry it's up late. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. What do you think is going to happen next? REVIEW REVIEW FOR MORE. xoxo **


	11. Chapter 11

Randy brushed Kelly's hair away from her face and tilted her chin up. "Hey, don't worry about it okay?" he assured her, trying to pull his hand away. Kelly shook her head and grabbed Randy's hand as they left the club. When they reached outside she turned to face him and took a closer look at his knuckles. "Kelly, let's just go back inside and dance," he said smirking.

Kelly frowned, "It looks really bad. What happened?" she asked him, completely ignoring what he said.

"Kelly it's nothing, okay? Let's just go back inside" he said starting to get frustrated.

"It's bleeding Randy! Let's go back to the hotel and fix it," she said grabbing his hand again and leading him to the cab. Randy didn't know why he was following her. Maybe because he was shocked at the fact that Kelly cared about him. It was new to him. He got into the cab with her and the two remained silent until they got to the hotel. Randy paid for the cab and followed Kelly into the hotel. He was confused why Kelly stopped walking all of a sudden. Looking past Kelly's shoulder he found Alex Riley checking out of the hotel. His face was bruised and slightly bloody, but it looked like he cleaned most of it. Kelly's mouth fell open and she snapped her head around to look at Randy.

Randy shrugged and looked away, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Angry, Kelly started walking towards the elevator and entered it, before it could close Randy squeezed himself inside. "Don't get mad," he said calmly. Kelly looked away from him and crossed her arms against her chest. "He deserved it Kelly!" Randy hissed. The elevator opened and she began to head towards her room when Randy grabbed her wrist. "Just hear me out," he said softly.

She thought for a while and decided to just hear what Randy had to say. Randy walked towards his room as Kelly slowly trailed behind him. She didn't know why she was so drawn to him. He was just another man in her life. Randy flicked on the lights and closed the door when Kelly stepped in. "Look…" he began to speak, turning to face her.

"Come on," Kelly said gesturing him to the bathroom. Randy followed her inside and took a seat on the counter. He pulled his V-neck over his head, making Kelly stare at him with an eyebrow raised. He simply smirked and shrugged it off. Kelly rolled her eyes and looked at his knuckles. She rummaged through the cupboards trying to find rubbing alcohol. When she found it she poured some on a cotton ball and placed it right on Randy's knuckles.

"Fuck!" Randy shouted almost pulling his hand away from Kelly. She gripped his hand so he couldn't move it and glared at him. Randy stared at her, "Stop glaring at me," he told her.

"Oh, should I throw you a party for what you did?" she asked him, cocking her head to the side.

"Yes," he said glaring back at her.

Kelly placed the cotton ball harder on his knuckles making him wince. "Stop," he demanded. He grabbed her hand and moved it off his knuckles. "Listen, Alex deserved that" he said.

"No he doesn't Randy!" Kelly snapped.

"Yes he does. The bastard thinks he can just hurt you and drop the subject," Randy said getting mad.

"Why are you doing this?" Kelly asked.

"I care about you," he said sternly.

Kelly's face softened when she heard those words escape his lips. That was the second sweetest thing Randy had said to her in one night. Was he trying to be romantic since it was Valentine's Day? She licked her lips and grabbed his hand again, lightly brushing her fingertips on top of his knuckles. Randy continued to stare at her. When she looked up at him he quickly kissed her on the lips. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he hopped off the counter and held onto her, deepening the kiss. It felt pure and nice. Her phone vibrated and she immediately pulled away from him and reached around him to get her phone. When she looked at the screen she began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Randy asked.

She stared back up at him, her right hand sliding down his chest. "Nothing my dad's just asking how my boyfriend is," she smiled at him. It took a second for Randy to realize what she meant. Kelly bit her lower lip and placed her phone back on the counter before she reached up to kiss him again. Pulling away she whispered, "You know, my dad mentioned something that I wanted to ask you about."

Randy looked confused, he brushed her hair away from her neck. "What is it?" he asked, as he started to slightly kiss the soft skin right below her ear.

She placed her hands on his shoulder, not knowing if it was the right time to tell him this. "He asked about your mom," she whispered.

Randy stopped kissing her neck and abruptly looked at her. His eyebrows were pulled in and he looked mad. "What about her?" he snapped, making Kelly jump.

"I...I-" Kelly began to stutter. She watched Randy walk out of the bathroom and into his room. "I was just wondering," she finally said.

"There's nothing you need to know about her," he said, his face unmoving and serious.

Kelly followed him into his room and crossed her arms against her chest. "That's not fair, you know a lot about my personal life. I think I have the right to get to know about yours" she retorted.

Randy exhaled and turned his body to face Kelly. "She abandoned me when I was just four. Is that what you wanted to know?" he asked.

Kelly opened her mouth to say sorry but she stopped herself. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head against his chest. Randy was surprised by her sudden gesture. Randy felt his muscles tense at her touch. It felt good to be hugged by her, she smelt nice and her soft skin touching his made him feel good. He wrapped his arms around her as well and they remained like that for a while. "I'm sorry," she finally whispered.

* * *

**First of all, I wanted to talk about this girl who had plagiarized my work on her youtube channel. I honestly feel upset because I know how it feels when someone steals your stuff. It hurts. I don't think theres much I can do, as long as you guys know what I write here is purely my own ideas, thoughts, words, everything, and i do all this for you. I've had a lot of people steal my videos but I let it slip because I feel like theres never a point to argue with them, after all we are all behind a computer screen. I don't know if I want to continue writing stories if people just keep stealing them. This is not the first person whose done it, i've had complaints from my reviewers about other people. Thank you for those who stood up for me on her video, you guys don't know how much it means to me. I love you and thank you for Gracie for bringing this to my attention. I'm not saying i won't continue writing this story, but i just don't know if i want to continue writing stories after this. Anyways, I'll try posting another chapter tmrw, thank you guys, and review. xoxo **


	12. Chapter 12

Kelly awoke to the sound of her phone vibrating. She noticed how she was sleeping right beside Randy, with her arm and head resting on his bare chest. Her dress from last night was still on. She felt more than confused, so nothing happened between her and Randy. She smiled to herself thinking about last night. She wasn't going to lie, he makes her feel amazing, and she was starting to like him a lot more than she thought she would. If only Randy felt the same way, she wouldn't be afraid to ask him to be her boyfriend. Randy stirred beneath her and she immediately got off the bed. She stared at him; he looked so calm when he was asleep. She grabbed her shoes and opened the door as she walked outside. While walking towards the elevator she found Dolph Ziggler and AJ Lee waiting for it as well.

Dolph caught a glimpse of Kelly coming out of Randy's room. "Slut," he hissed. That set her off. She slapped Dolph right across the face, only to have AJ push her back. She kicked AJ to the ground and got on top of her, throwing punches in her face.

"Get off me!" AJ screeched loudly.

"I'm going to fucking kill you and your boyfriend," Kelly yelled, pulling AJ's hair. Dolph came behind Kelly and started to pull her off AJ, but Kelly elbowed him in the face, and ran back on top of AJ.

Randy opened his room door, rubbing his eyes. He was hearing girls yelling and woke up. His eyebrows pulled in when he saw Kelly and AJ fighting on the ground and Dolph holding his face. Randy ran up to Kelly and tried to pull her away from AJ. "Kelly stop!" he yelled over their voices. Kelly tried to fight off Randy's grip around her waist.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

He placed her on the other side of him and stared at her intently. "Stop," he demanded. Kelly tried to even her breathing. Her eyes went wide when Dolph hit Randy from the back. Randy snapped his eyes towards Dolph and shook his head disapprovingly. He sent one straight punch to Dolph's jaw, hearing a cracking noise. Kelly winced at the sound. Randy glared at Dolph before bringing his attention back to Kelly. He grabbed her hand and led her back to his room, closing it once they entered.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked her, placing his hands on his hips.

Kelly shook her head and looked down. She didn't want to say what Dolph called her. "I don't want to talk about it," she said before brushing past Randy, out the door again.

* * *

Dolph and AJ sat on the curb in front of the hotel with ice on their face. AJ pushed her brown hair away from her face and looked at Dolph. "She's such a bitch, I want to hurt her so bad!" she yelled. Dolph threw the ice bag to the side and rested his arms on his knees. He nodded while AJ continued to speak. "I mean who does she think she is? I'm going to finally get that Divas Championship off her," AJ said calmly this time.

"Damn, what happened to you guys," John laughed along with Eve. They were walking towards them, arm in arm, with shopping bags dangling from their free hands. Dolph looked up at John and squinted his eyes to block the sun hitting his face.

"Your faggot best friends did this to us," Dolph said pissed off.

John laughed out loud and Eve covered her mouth trying to stop the giggles from escaping her lips. She peered over at John and shook her head. John bent over and placed a hand on Dolph's shoulder. "You don't want to be Randy's enemy, he'll make your life a living hell," he warned.

Dolph shrugged John's hand away from his shoulder, "Yeah well I'm going to make it twice as bad, Cena" he scoffed and got up from the curb and took off with AJ.

"Honestly, I think Randy and Kelly should just date. He takes care of her like she's already his," Eve mentioned.

John nodded. "He's never been in a relationship since I've met him, and that's a long time. He's always just had sex and dropped the girl" he said. Eve rolled her eyes and grabbed John's hand as they walked into the hotel.

* * *

Kelly stood by catering and was picking up an apple to eat when she heard a couple of divas giggling. She ignored it and continued to look for the perfect apple. She was going to have her match later tonight against AJ for the divas championship. Taking a bite out of the apple she turned around only to be startled by a very good looking man standing in front of her. He smiled down at her, showing off his white pearly teeth. His hair was a buzz cut, and he hand a dragon tattoo along his forearm. The shirt he wore hugged his muscles perfectly. Kelly stared at him confused. She felt like she saw this person somewhere. "Hi…" she trailed off.

"Hello," he said kindly.

Kelly felt herself blush at the way he said hello. He seemed very charming. "Can I help you with something?" she asked smiling.

He nodded and stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets. "I was wondering if you knew where I could find the heavyweight champion" he said.

Kelly cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms against her chest. "You mean Randy Orton?" she asked.

He chuckled, "Yeah," he said.

Kelly nodded and gestured him to follow her. She stood in front of the men's locker room and knocked on the door. Zack Ryder opened it and looked straight past Kelly to the stranger. "Hey man, long time no see, what's up?" he asked.

Kelly watched the man shrugging off Zack's question. Without asking whom the man was here for Zack called out Randy's name. Kelly stopped leaning against the wall and watched Randy approach them in his ring attire. He had oil on his body already, only making Kelly bite her lower lip. "Shawn," Randy said, hugging the man, who now goes by the name of Shawn.

Shawn pulled away and turned to look at Kelly who stared at them awkwardly. "Oh, um if you were wondering this is my brother," he said gesturing to Randy. Kelly's mouth dropped a bit and Randy rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

* * *

**You guys are honestly the best. Thanks for trying to make me feel better. Love you! Now back to the story, do you guys want to see Randy and Kelly together already? ;) xoxo REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

Shawn smiled widely at Kelly and she gave him a small smile back. Randy cleared his throat and looked past Kelly's shoulder. He spotted Mr. Blank walking towards them and immediately he began to panic. Why was he here? He looked at Kelly and gestured her towards her dad. Kelly caught a glimpse of her father and right away threw herself on Randy, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. Shawn's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Hunny! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you" Mr. Blank said breathless.

Kelly turned around and looked at her father. "Dad, what are you doing back here again? Is Vince giving everyone free V.I.P passes?" she asked, glancing back from her father to Shawn.

"I didn't think I'd catch you. You left our home pretty upset two days ago and I didn't feel good. I had to come check up on you and see if everything is fine here" he said worried. The wrinkles on his forehead were clearly visible.

Kelly interlaced her fingers with Randy and smiled at her dad. "I'm fine dad. But seriously you could've called. Don't tell me you paid for an airplane ticket," she said concerned.

Mr. Blank chuckled, "I'll be watching you in the ring," he said winking. He looked over at Shawn and started to rub his beard as he eyed him up and down. "And who is this young man?" he asked.

"This is my younger brother Shawn," Randy introduced. Randy looked at Shawn nervously, "And um, this is my girlfriend, Kelly's father, Mr. Blank" he said. Shawn gave him a shocked expression. This whole situation was starting to make everyone feel weird.

"I'll just head to our seats," Shawn said starting to walk backwards.

"Wait," Mr. Blank called out to him. When Shawn looked at Mr. Blank he continued to speak, "Let's all have dinner tonight," he said smiling and clasping his hands together. Kelly wanted to slap herself. Her father wasn't going to get tired of having dinner with Randy but now with his brother? She sighed and nodded while Shawn did as well. Shawn and Mr. Blank started to walk off together and Kelly looked at Randy.

"You never told me you had a brother," she said.

"Just like how you never told me you had a sister?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Kelly rolled her eyes and laughed. "I guess I'll see you tonight" she said softly.

Before Kelly could leave Randy's side he grabbed her arm and brought her close to him. His lips were touching her right ear. "Wear something sexy for me," he whispered. Kelly's mouth slightly opened to say something, but Randy quickly pressed his lips against hers, before walking back into the men's locker room. Kelly touched her lips with her fingertips and stared at it. She smiled to herself before she walked away.

* * *

"I swear man, you're in love with Kelly! Just stop denying it," John said as he watched Randy button up the black dress shirt. Randy chuckled and looked at the mirror at John's reflection. "I mean, have you ever seen the way she looks at you now? She really likes you," he continued.

"Hey, just because we're acting like a couple to people doesn't mean we're in love with each other. Plus, she deserves better," he said shrugging.

John shook his head and took a seat on the edge of Randy's bed. "You're seriously going to miss out on a beautiful girl if you keep talking like this. She cares a lot about you Randy. Just stop with this whole "I'm not going to date anyone" crap and just ask her to be your girlfriend" John said.

Randy licked his lips and turned his body to face John. "I'm going to leave right now. Thanks for the advice" Randy said rolling his eyes. He walked to his door and opened it, exiting the room.

* * *

Randy stared at Kelly who was sitting at the table with him and biting her lip. She was wearing a gold dress that had no back. It hugged her body perfectly making Randy just crave for her. He grabbed her hand from under the table to make her look at him. When she glanced at him he gave her a warm smile, "Don't worry," he whispered.

Kelly shook her head. "How could I not? Not only do we have to prove this to my dad once again, but now your brother!" she pouted.

Randy chuckled, "Don't worry about my brother" he said.

Kelly's phone immediately started to ring just when Shawn approached their table. She answered the phone bringing it to her ear, "Hello?"

"Kel, its dad. Look I have to catch a plane back to town for an important business meeting. I can't make it. Tell Randy I'm sorry and that we'll definitely have dinner another time," Mr. Blank said.

Kelly sighed in relief. "No problem dad. Have a safe flight back. Love you," she told him before hanging up. She looked between Randy and Shawn. "My dad won't be making it tonight, so I guess it's just us" she smiled.

"So… when have you guys started dating?" Shawn asked them.

Randy was about to reply when Kelly blurted "We're not."

Shawn raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh well then, my names Shawn Orton," he said extending his hand out for Kelly to take.

Kelly blushed and shook his hand while Randy watched on. He remained quiet as Kelly and Shawn flirted back and forth. He was beyond pissed how Shawn kept hitting on Kelly. Finally, he stood up from the table, "Excuse me," he said before walking off.

Randy walked into the bathroom and turned on the tap as he splashed his face with cold water. He wiped his face and looked at his reflection. Why did it bother him so much if his brother was hitting on Kelly? He didn't like her… but he did. He closed his eyes and let a sigh escape his lips. She was his and only his and if he had to claim her then he will. Randy immediately sent Kelly a text message to meet him.

Kelly excused herself from the table and walked towards the restrooms trying to look for Randy. She finally felt an arm circle her waist and jolt her body towards theirs. Kelly looked up at Randy and pulled in her eyebrows. "What are you doing? Your brother is waiting" she hissed. Randy smirked and backed Kelly against the wall, moving her long curly blonde hair away from her neck. He licked his lips before he placed it on her neck. Kelly gasped lightly when she felt Randy suck on the skin below her ear. She gripped the front of his shirt between her fingers, as his hands started to feel the curves of her waist. "Randy…" Kelly moaned softly. He pulled away and stared at the hickey he gave her. Kelly slapped her hand over her neck in realization of what Randy just did.

"It looks good on you," Randy whispered in her ear before walking away and back to the table. Kelly's face turned bright red. She couldn't believe she just let him do that.

* * *

**WHAT WHAT? haha, I'm going to watch Raw tonight... it's going to be the first time in a while. REVIEW. xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

Kelly pulled her hair back in front to cover the hickey Randy had given her. She walked nervously back to the table only to have Shawn look at them suspiciously. He paid for half the bill as Randy paid for him and Kelly refusing to take money from Shawn. He looked over at Kelly smirking only making her glare at him. "So, Kelly... Is there any way we could catch up?" Shawn asked her.

Kelly glanced at Randy nervously and he shook his head no. Her lips curved up in a sinister smile and immediately she grabbed a pen from her bag and wrote her number on a napkin. She slid it down the table to Shawn without taking her eyes off Randy.

Randy watched furiously. He stood up followed by Shawn and Kelly and they all walked outside of the restaurant. Kelly waved goodbye to Shawn as he took off on the opposite direction of Kelly and Randy. Randy looked at Kelly and told her to stay put before he jogged behind Shawn. "Wait up," he called out.

Shawn turned around and faced Randy, confused. "What's up?" he asked. Randy took a death breath and looked back at Kelly. She leaned against one of the store glass window and hugged herself to prevent the coldness.

"She's mine," Randy said sternly still looking at Kelly. Shawn looked at him puzzled. He moved his eyes with Randy's and looked at Kelly. He nodded and faced Randy again.

"Alright that's cool bro. I don't mind backing away but you know she said you guys weren't-"

"Together. I know. But she's mine" Randy said boring his eyes into Shawn's green ones. Shawn nodded again. And Randy cocked an eyebrow. "Her number?" he asked.

Shawn scoffed, "Are you serious man?" he asked bummed out.

Randy continued to glare at him and Shawn pulled the napkin from his pocket and handed it over to Randy. Randy smiled and clutched it between his fingers. He patted Shawn on the back one last time before heading back to Kelly.

Kelly rolled her eyes when Randy approached her. She started to walk when he stopped her and turned her around. "What?" she asked looking up at him.

Randy handed her the napkin back. "It was cute how you wanted to make me jealous but he doesn't need your number," Randy said.

Kelly's jaw dropped and immediately she punched Randy's arm. "You jerk!" Randy rubbed his arm and continued walking. "Why would you do that? Your brothers so blunt, he knows what he wants... unlike you!" Kelly yelled after him.

Randy turned around to face her. He stretched his arms to the side. "Oh yeah? What does he want then?" he asked rudely.

"He knows how to ask a girl out without giving her hickeys" she snapped.

Randy chuckled. "Oh, I didn't give you a hickey to ask you out. I gave you a hickey to tell him that your mine," he said staring right into her blue orbs.

"I'm not yours! I don't belong to you. God, you're so pathetic!" she screeched in frustration.

Randy rolled his eyes and walked closer to her. "If I'm so pathetic why do you always keep coming back to me?" he asked her.

Kelly closed her eyes just remembering the time she went back to Randy after Alex said he didn't want her. "I'm sorry if I came crawling back to you," she opened her eyes and took more steps closer to Randy, so their bodies were almost touching, "I wouldn't have done it if I was thinking straight" she whispered.

Randy smirked and shook his head. "That's where you're wrong Kelly, because when you left that room I had a gut feeling you'll be back, and you were. You're so drawn to me that nothing can let you leave me," he said, before grabbing each side of her face and connecting his lips with hers.

Kelly let him taste her strawberry glossed lips before realization hit her. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away. "I hate you," she yelled. Randy bit his lower lip and stared at her. Kelly glared back at him and turned around before walking off. He knew better than to let her walk back to the hotel alone at night so he remained behind her, giving her space and having a nice view of her ass at the same time.

* * *

When they reached to their floor, Kelly was about to go in the direction of her room when Randy grabbed her arm. "Don't be mad, come to my room" he ordered.

Kelly yanked her arm away from him and faced him. "I hate being called your slut," she hissed.

Randy's eyebrows shot up in surprise before everything sinked in. His face turned serious, and his jaw clenched. "Is that what Ziggler called you the other day?" he growled. Kelly looked down not uttering a word. "Tell me!" he yelled making her jump. She nodded and Randy turned around and hit the elevator button in anger. When it opened he stepped in, leaving Kelly alone in the hallway.

Kelly sighed and walked back to her room. No matter how many hints she dropped Randy wasn't going to get it. He was just not up to asking her out. But all she worried about right now was whether Randy was going to hurt himself. She opened the room door and tried to find herself in the dark. Once she found her bed she crawled into it only to have Eve turn on the lamp and sit up on her bed. "How was the dinner?" she asked smiling.

Kelly rubbed her forehead and began to tell Eve everything that happened. From the hickey Randy had given to her all the way to what just happened in the hallway. Eve pursed her lips and began to think. "You guys are a disaster," she said softly. Kelly gave Eve a disapproving look and Eve shook her head. "But a beautiful one. He loves you oh so badly," she cooed before turning off the lamp.

* * *

Randy walked into the hotel's gym madly. He grabbed the first superstar he saw by his collar and brought him face to face with him. It was Zack Ryder. "Where the fuck is Dolph?" he asked roughly. Zack looked at him horrified. He never wanted to cause any trouble with the Viper, so he pointed in the direction Dolph was at. Randy threw Zack to the side and proceeded in Dolph's way. He grabbed Dolph by the shoulder and turned him around. Right when Dolph's eyes went wide Randy punched him straight in the face only to have AJ yelling. He ignored her screeches and got on top of Dolph continuing to beat the crap out of him.

"Stop Orton!" Dolph tried to fight back but there was no use. The rage Randy had inside him was starting to unleash. Superstars tried to pull Randy off but he pushed them away and started kicking Dolph. He finally got off Dolph, trying to control his temper. He looked down at Dolph's lifeless body as AJ pounded her fists on Randy's arm. Randy snapped his head to AJ and gave her a menacing look. She stopped hitting him and moved away from him immediately. Randy bent down to Dolph's level. "Next time you dare say another word to Kelly, I'll make sure that will be the last time you even breathe" he spat before he got up and left.

* * *

**What to say other than, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Lol, I know a lot of you guys are frustrated, but patience is key. ;) REVIEW for more! xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

Randy had his right leg on top of the chair as he bent to fix his boots. He felt the presence of someone beside him and looked over to find Kelly in her gold ring attire and her divas championship on her shoulder. She placed it down on the chair beside Randy's world heavyweight championship and cleared her throat. "Thanks," she whispered.

Randy sighed and stood up straight, placing his hands on his hips and looking at her, "For?" he asked.

"For beating up Dolph. I'm not going to say "for me" and embarrass myself like I did last-

"It was for you," he interrupted.

Kelly nodded and looked down. "And I'm sorry for telling you that I hate you," she said.

Randy grabbed his world heavyweight championship belt and swung it on his shoulder. He shrugged and started to walk away with Kelly following behind him. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it Randy," she said sadly. When they reached gorilla position Randy turned and looked at Kelly.

"I want you to be my girlfriend," he said. Kelly looked shocked. She didn't know what to say and she didn't have enough time. Randy's theme song hit and he started to walk through the curtains. Kelly placed a hand on her forehead and tried to relax but she couldn't. It threw her off when he asked her to be his girlfriend. That meant they were going to put a label on something they had for this whole year, finally.

Kelly watched on the screen as Randy rolled back his shoulders and warmed up for his opponent. A theme song that was so familiar came on and when she saw the superstar she gasped. It was Alex Riley. His face was still badly bruised but the anger in his face did not subside. Randy didn't care for a second. He only gave Alex a smug smile and welcomed him into the ring.

* * *

Eve listened carefully to Kelly as she paced around the hotel room pouring out her feelings for Randy. She finally took a deep breath and stared back at Eve who was cuddled in bed. She couldn't make it to RAW because she was sick, and Kelly had ditched RAW early after what happened between her and Randy. She finally pouted when Eve didn't reply to her cry for help. "I can't believe you just left him high and dry," Eve said blinking.

Kelly's mouth opened to retort that statement but she immediately closed it and crossed her arms against her chest. Maybe she didn't tell Randy her answer but she didn't have to give one right away, even though she likes him back. She still couldn't believe Randy felt this way about her. "I can't face him. It's just… I feel weird," Kelly said hanging her head.

Eve rolled her eyes. "Stop acting like you don't know anything about him. You know Randy inside out. Look, if there's any girl who's perfect for him it's you. He's never been into the whole relationship thing and for once he asks someone out and they made a run for it…." Eve trailed off raising an eyebrow.

Kelly frowned and thought deeply. It wasn't appropriate to leave him like that, but what difference does it make? Randy was going to find her and declare her "his".

Eve pushed the blankets off her body and got off the bed. Before she entered the bathroom she stopped and peeked her head out. "Look, WWE is basically having a party tonight in the party room, I hope you can make it," she said. Kelly nodded and plopped herself on the bed. In an hour she'll get ready and head out with Eve.

* * *

Randy wiped his face with the towel and walked towards the men's locker room. He stopped halfway when he saw a couple of divas walking past him. He didn't see Kelly with any of them and it made him wonder where she was. He sighed and looked down. No matter how confident he was, he knew he couldn't force a relationship on Kelly. He walked into the men's locker room, only to be startled by his brother Shawn. Randy eyed him and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing in here?" he asked rudely. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

Shawn brought his hands down his face and stood up from the bench. He walked towards Randy and looked down, not wanting to meet his brother's glaring eyes. "Dad…" Shawn trailed off, taking a break to clear his throat. "Dad was throwing a fit yesterday," he finished, finally looking at Randy.

Randy crossed his arms against his chest and waited for Shawn to continue. "Why?" he asked.

Shawn sniffed and tried to think of how he was going to phrase this. "She's back…" he said softly.

Randy squinted and looked at Shawn, confused. "Are you going to fucking elaborate, or beat around the bush? I don't have time," he said in an agitated tone.

"Mom…" Shawn whispered.

Randy clenched his jaw and balled his fists when he heard Shawn call her mom. He grabbed the front of Shawn's shirt and pulled him close to him. "Don't fucking call her mom. Do you understand?" he spat. Shawn's eyes went wide and he immediately nodded. Randy shoved him away and furiously paced around the area. "Why the fuck is she back? Why the fuck should I even care?" he growled. Shawn tried to calm Randy down but he kept pushing Shawn away. "Look, I don't care if she's dead or even alive. So get the fuck out of here and never mention her to me ever again," he snapped. Shawn nodded again and looked past Randy's shoulder as he saw Ted approaching.

Ted slapped Randy's back, making Randy glare at him. "Whoa, sorry didn't want to hurt you. Party in 30 minutes, get ready," Ted informed. Randy watched Ted walk away before he grabbed his stuff and walked into the showers leaving Shawn alone once again.

* * *

**I apologize for this very late update. I definitely didn't do it on purpose it's just i've been really busy with school. I promise i'll post another chapter tomorrow, if you guys REVIEW. xoxo :)**


	16. Chapter 16

"Is she looking at me?" Randy asked Maryse as his back was facing Kelly. He had a bottle of beer in his hand and he was looking at Maryse.

Maryse casually looked past his shoulder and then met his eyes. She nodded and smiled. "Why are we doing this?" she asked.

"Because…. I want to see if she likes me back" he said grinning. He felt a whole lot better knowing Kelly was staring at him.

Maryse rolled her eyes. "That's so childish" she said in her French accent.

Randy ignored her comment and continued speaking. "So, should I make a move?" he asked.

"With me? Mike will kill you," she warned. Randy started to get irritated with her. She knew he meant Kelly and she was still trying to get on his nerves.

"Attention superstars and divas!"

Randy turned around to find Eve standing on a chair with Kelly beside her but standing on the ground. Eve held a can of Red bull in the air and looked down smirking at Kelly. "My friend Kelly is single and ready to mingle. As a good friend I want her to have 15 minutes in heaven with someone in this room. We're going to spin the bottle and whoever the bottle lands on gets to kissy kiss Kelly," Eve cooed laughing uncontrollably. Kelly slapped her forehead and shook her head furiously. Randy felt his body tense just hearing another person will be all over Kelly. He gripped the beer bottle tight, his veins almost bursting through his arms. Maryse, noticing this, took several steps back from Randy. "Please, ladies don't feel shy to join," Eve continued. People started to cheer and whistle making Kelly turn red. She was shocked at the amount of people that crowded around the table hoping to be chosen by the bottle. Finally Eve spun the bottle and everyone watched on eagerly. Kelly started to bite her nail in nervousness. The bottle slowed down and finally pointed to a superstar.

"YES!" Zack screamed. Everyone watched silently as Zack celebrated. Kelly's mouth dropped in shock. Finally people cleared space for someone in particular and soon the bottle was turned to that person. "Hey-

Zack stopped talking when he realized Randy had stepped into the circle and turned the bottle so it was facing him.

"Any objections?" Randy asked Zack and the people around him. Everyone shook their heads in silence and he smirked. His eyes fell on Kelly who stared at him shocked. He was intimidating and she keeps forgetting that. Randy walked up to Kelly and grabbed her hand leading her to the closet. He stopped by the door and looked at John. "Make it half an hour," he told John.

"No problem man. Take the whole damn night. We don't need our jackets, it's all good," John said sarcastically.

Randy rolled his eyes and pulled the door shut, turning in the small space to face Kelly. She bit her lower lip and looked down. "You look beautiful tonight," Randy complimented. Kelly looked back up at him and smiled. Randy wrapped an arm around her waist. Dipping his head he kissed her so gently she felt like she was flying. It was so heavenly and sweet. Kelly clutched the front of his shirt between her fingers and pulled him closer to her. She could feel Randy smiling into the kiss they shared. Finally he pulled away unwillingly, resting his forehead against Kelly's. He played with the curl that hung in front of Kelly's face and stared into her eyes. "Say you'll be mine," he whispered.

Kelly locked eyes with him. All she could find was the truth. He truly loved her and she could feel it. She pecked him quickly on the lips and smiled. "Of course," she said. Randy grinned uncontrollably only making Kelly giggle. "You're so adorable," she laughed against his mouth before she softly kissed him again.

Randy linked his fingers between hers bringing her hand up to his lips. He kissed it softly and looked at her angelic face. "I promise to always protect you," he said.

Kelly placed her hand on his cheek, "I know you will," she whispered.

Randy smiled down at her and slowly started to back her against the wall. He caressed her hips with his hands and was about to kiss her again when the door flew open. John grinned widely and tapped his watch. Randy sighed in frustration. "It hasn't even been 10 minutes," he said irritated.

John shrugged. "Yeah, but people want their coats. Go continue this elsewhere" he said.

Randy grabbed Kelly's hand and pulled her out of the closet. "We will," he mumbled before heading to the door. He looked at her and asked, "Would you like to go back to the hotel?"

Kelly nodded and Randy opened the door and walked out. He was extremely happy that this night had gone the way he was hoping it would. They walked in the cool night, hand in hand. Kelly smiled to herself just thinking about being Randy's girlfriend. One year ago they met and became fuck buddies. This year they were together in a relationship. "I'm not good at this," Randy whispered, making Kelly shake away her thoughts.

She laughed and shook her head. "You're fine, don't worry" she assured him. Randy started to draw circles in the back of Kelly's hand as he smiled at her comment. Kelly thought for a while before she asked Randy, "How did your match with Alex go?"

He drew in a deep breath and chuckled lightly. "Hopefully he's okay… I don't want a suspension for almost killing him," Randy said. Kelly frowned at him and he only shrugged and continued to laugh. "You want to stay in my room tonight?" he asked her. Kelly bit her lower lip and looked up at him. She slowly nodded and Randy started to smirk. "Good…." he whispered to himself.

* * *

**This story is only beginning... haha. Thanks for being patient guys, I love you! xoxo & REVIEW. Anyone up for another Relly story in the future?...**


	17. Chapter 17

"And what does this tattoo represent?" Kelly asked peering up at Randy. She stood between his legs, while he was seated on the edge of his bed. Kelly was in nothing more than her pink and black lacy bra and panties, and Randy had on his sweats. She had asked him pretty much about all his tattoos by now and he was getting frustrated that he was going nowhere with her. He sighed and snaked his arm around her bare skin and kissed her neck.

"Can we stop with this?" he asked murmuring against her neck. Kelly giggled and placed her hands on either side of his biceps. She could feel his soft lips gently graze her skin. Letting out a sigh she took a step back from him, making his arms drop to the side. He pouted and Kelly laughed again.

"Am I coming to your house tomorrow?" she asked.

Randy nodded and grabbed her hand pulling her towards him again. "Of course baby, let me just give you a goodtime right now," he rasped before placing his lips on her neck again. He gently wrapped his arms around her and picked her up as he laid her down on the bed. Randy crawled over her small body and laid kisses on her stomach before moving all the way up to her lips. Kelly's hands slid down his neck to his chest, her fingers tracing his abs. "I'm sorry it took me this long to make you mine," he whispered.

At that exact moment Kelly felt like she was going to cry. She had never heard those words escape anyone's lips. The one person she never expected to say this had finally said it. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. She arched her back, allowing Randy to unhook her bra. In one swift movement he had it undone, and placed it to the side. He stared at Kelly, making her blush uncontrollably. "You're beautiful," he said softly. Kelly reached up and kissed him as he slid down his sweats and also pulled down her panties. He was already hard from the little show Kelly put on for him earlier. Without breaking the intensity of the kiss he slowly pushed himself into her. Kelly pulled away and gasped against his mouth. Her cheek rested next to Randy's as he moved inside her. His movements were first slow and gently but soon it because fast. He groaned, pushing into her roughly. Kelly dug her fingernails in his back and let out a faltered breath. Her legs were firmly wrapped around his waist, and she began to kiss him again. Randy moved her blonde hair away from her face, kissing her back. Their bodies felt heavy and covered in a thin layer of sweat. But everything felt perfect.

* * *

Randy placed the palm of his hands on each side of the bed and slowly pulled out of her. He remained in that position, trying to steady his breathing, before he grabbed the duvet and plopped down beside Kelly.

Kelly stared at the ceiling and closed her eyes slowly when she felt his fingertips move gently down her arm. "That felt perfect," she whispered. Randy smiled weakly and brought her fingertips to his lips as he began to kiss it. She turned her head to look at him. "I've never felt so happy," she said.

"There's more to come, babe," he said kissing her forehead before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. Kelly cuddled against him and inhaled his sweet scent. She felt perfect being here with him right now. She was wrong to think they would never work out. She smiled to herself before closing her eyes slowly.

* * *

Shawn sat in the small office waiting for the one woman he has been waiting for, for a long time. He heard the sounds of heels clicking, and suddenly he straightened his posture. What would his mother think of him when she meets him for the first time in 22 years? The door opened revealing a woman who looked like she was in her late 40's. Her dark brown hair with faints of white was pulled back into a bun. She looked at Shawn confused, and started to walk to her chair. Taking a seat she finally took in all of Shawn. He looked quite familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Sorry, who are you?" she asked.

Shawn felt his stomach churn. He hated having to introduce himself to his own mother. He started to laugh to himself only making the woman look at him in dismay. Shawn stopped laughing and stared at her. "Did you happen to have 2 kids, twenty-two years ago?" he asked her.

The woman's eyes went wide and Shawn understood where he inherited the green eyes. He shook his head sadly and looked down. She pushed her chair back and stood up. "Who are you? What do you want?" her words came out sharply.

Shawn squinted and looked at her disgusted. He's never met a woman who could just abandon her own children. "I'm your son" he hissed.

The woman gasped and shook her head forcefully. "Shut up and get out of my office," she said pointing to the door. She didn't want to believe after all these years her son came to see her.

"Mom-

"Don't you call me that! I don't know who you are. After all you could be some homeless person coming in and trying to steal my money," she said eyeing Shawn in a suspicious manner.

Shawn scoffed and looked down at what he was wearing. "Yeah, I'm definitely homeless" he said sarcastically. His eyes fell to her name plate on her desk and his mouth lightly dropped. His mother's maiden name was Scottfield. Her full name is Elizabeth Scottfield. Now Shawn was looking at Elizabeth Trance. He couldn't believe it. "I understand," he said pointing to her name. Elizabeth closed her eyes shut and with that Shawn left the room.

* * *

**REVIEW. :))**


	18. Chapter 18

Randy placed Kelly's bags in his room before he met her outside in his living room. She was staring out the window of his condominium which was on the very top floor. Her eyes fell on everything below. It looked so beautiful from high above. Randy wrapped his arms from behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Do you like it?" he asked her. Kelly nodded and continued to observe. Randy slowly turned her in his arms and tilted her chin up to face him. She smiled and kissed him first, taking him off guard. Her lips captured his bottom lip and slowly tugged it as Randy picked her up and allowed her to wrap her legs around him. He placed her on the couch, continuing to kiss her, and he slowly began to unbutton her blouse when a knock on the door jerked him away from her. Kelly started to fix her shirt again and Randy threw his head back in frustration. He walked towards the door, looking back at Kelly each time. She only giggled at him.

He unlocked his door and before he could turn the handle the person already did. "Hey-

Randy watched his brother Shawn walk into the condo in rage. He pulled his hair and brought his hands down his face. Kelly raised her eyebrows and stood up from the couch, approaching Shawn.

"Shawn, are you okay man?" Randy asked, observing his little brother. Shawn's tears burned his eyes and fell down his cheek. Randy crossed his arms against his chest and looked at Shawn in nothing but confusion. He had never seen Shawn cry, but it didn't trigger him to ask what the problem was.

"I saw her…" Shawn croaked out. Kelly watched back between Randy and Shawn. Randy's fists immediately clenched and if Shawn wasn't crying right now, there would be no doubt he would've been punched by Randy.

"Why the fuck would you go see her?" Randy spat. He was furious after how many times he told Shawn, his brother still didn't listen to him. Shawn's tears softly ran down his cheek only making Randy madder. "Stop being a fucking pussy and wipe your tears! You're 24 for god sakes!" he yelled.

"Randy!" Kelly said, giving him a disapproving look. He didn't bother glancing in Kelly's direction.

"I needed a mom, Randy. She wasn't there for me and I wanted to ask her why," Shawn snapped. He wiped his face with his shirt and looked away, avoiding to be held under the gaze of his vicious brother.

Randy rolled his eyes. "I don't want to hear it Shawn. I don't want you speaking about her. How many times do I have to tell you?" he asked.

Shawn started to get annoyed with the way Randy was behaving. When their mom abandoned them, Randy was only 4. He would have surely remembered her more than Shawn did. "Why are you acting like you don't care?" he asked.

"Who the fuck is acting Shawn?" Randy yelled, staring down his brother.

Shawn was about to say something when Kelly stood between them. "Shawn, please…. I think you should leave," she said. Shawn looked at Kelly then at Randy. He shook his head in disbelief before opening the door and slamming it on his way out. Kelly turned to face Randy who had more temper than she would have thought. She ran her fingers down his neck, slowly easing him from the tension. She placed her lips on his cheek and pulled back. "Don't be upset with Shawn, he has a point you know" she said quietly. Randy arched an eyebrow and stared at her and she shook her head. "You don't tell him what to do. Like you mentioned, he's 24, he's well able to handle things by himself. And if he wanted to meet the woman who left him than you should've accepted that," Kelly told him.

Randy looked away and shrugged. "Well, he's my brother and I don't want him seeing her," he said stubbornly. He never wanted Shawn to lay eyes on the woman who tore the family apart, who stopped his father from pursuing his dream career, from everything.

"Can you just stop being angry for a second?" she asked.

Randy stared at her and pulled his shirt over his head. Kelly stared at him blankly and watched as his lips curved up. He grabbed her waist and threw her over his shoulder, making her giggle. "Randy put me down!" she screeched.

"You want me to be happy. I can do that with you," he said opening his room door. He laid her down on his bed and hovered over her. Kelly smiled at him and bit her lower lip. Randy's hands slowly traced the curves of her waist. He started to unbutton her blouse and licked his lips, before he placed them on Kelly's breast.

Kelly caressed his cheeks and brought his face to hers. His electrifying blue eyes bored into hers and she kissed him so lustfully.

* * *

"I got it!" AJ beamed, walking into her and Dolph's living room. Dolph turned off the TV and looked at AJ who kept snapping her fingers. She sat Indian style on the couch and looked back at him. "I know how we can break up Randy from Kelly for good," she said.

Dolph's eyes narrowed to AJ, and a look of confusion came over his face. "How?" he asked.

"Kelly hasn't been in a relationship since forever. Randy has never been in a relationship for a long time either. These two were once upon a time fuck buddies. If Kelly caught Randy cheating on her with another diva she would immediately break up with him because she knows he doesn't want anything more than sex," AJ said smirking. She was proud of the scheme she thought through.

Dolph shook his head. "Is it really worth it? I mean If Randy finds out we're up to this, he'll hurt us both," he worried.

AJ rolled her eyes. "He won't find out," she assured him.

Dolph nodded and then thought for a while. "So how are we going to make him cheat on her?"

"That's the thing... He doesn't have to. We'll just make it seem like it," AJ said laughing.

* * *

**Next chapter will probably be up Thursday... just a heads up. REVIEW. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Kelly struggled to pull the zipper on her dress up. She tried facing her back to the mirror and pulling it up but her arms couldn't reach. Finally she took a deep breath and called out Randy's name. Randy opened the bathroom door and came out wiping the water off his body. His towel was wrapped around his lower waist and he stared at Kelly. She looked so beautiful, even with her dress not fully done. Her long eyelashes batted against her cheek, and she pulled in her lower lip, gesturing to the zipper at the back. Randy smirked and walked up to her. He moved the hair from her back, to the front, and let his fingers fall to the zipper. Before he pulled it up he gently kissed the back of her neck and moved along to her shoulder blades. "Randy," Kelly whispered.

"Mhmm?"

"I think you should come with me," she said turning in his arms to face him. Randy's hands fell to her lower back as he pressed her against him.

"I would babe, but I really have to be with Ted for this surgery," he said looking down. Kelly smiled proudly at Randy. She loved how he would care so much about his friends and knew what's right from wrong. She nodded and before turning around again, Randy stopped her. "I'll pick you up from the Bella's house after Ted's surgery. Okay?" he asked.

Kelly nodded and smiled, kissing his cheek before turning around. Randy slowly pulled the zipper of her dress up.

* * *

Randy pulled his car up to the big brown building. He shook his head in disbelief. He didn't know why he was going to do this but he needed closure. Taking his keys out of the ignition he opened the driver's side door and stepped out. So maybe he lied to Kelly about seeing his mom, but she didn't need to know. He sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets before trotting towards the door. The doormen greeted him when he stepped instead and Randy gave him a mere nod. He walked towards the reception and tapped his fingers on the desk, waiting for someone to look at him.

"Can I help you?" A small brunette woman asked, taking her eyes off the computer and staring at Randy.

Randy nodded. "I need to see Elizabeth," he said softly.

"She's not here, sorry. Her son is here taking her place, would you like to speak to him?" the woman asked.

Randy's eyes grew wide and he let out a scoff. He threw his head back in disbelief and faced the woman once again. "Yeah, sure" he said casually. The woman eyed Randy before pressing the button on the phone, connecting her right away to her boss. She hung up shortly after and began to lead him to her boss' office. Randy nodded in appreciation at her and opened the office door. He stepped inside facing the man who was born to his mother. Half-brother Randy thought, and laughed to himself. The man looked up and arched an eyebrow to Randy.

"I'm sorry, who are you? I've never seen you" he said starting to get up from his seat. He was less tanned than Randy was, clean shaven, and had his dark short hair slicked back with gel that Randy could smell from where he was standing. Randy walked closer to the desk and grabbed a photo frame which contained his mother, her husband, her son and a little girl who might be her daughter. He rolled his eyes and placed the frame back on the table.

"I'm Randy," he said staring down the man.

"Chris," he said looking back at Randy. Maybe he was intimidated by Randy's structure, because he didn't tell him to leave his office. "Who are you?" he asked quietly.

Randy chuckled and nodded. "You should ask your mother if she recalls a Randy Orton in her life," he said pointing at their family photo. He shook his head afterwards and sighed, "Anyways, I just wanted to see her son. I'm leaving," he said.

He walked towards the door and right when he placed his hand on the handle, Chris said something after him, "You're my mother's first son, aren't you?"

Randy's grip immediately tightened on the handle and he pulled the door in full force before stomping out of the office. He didn't know why he had so much rage, but everything about his mom he hated. She was a fake, now trying to have a new family when she wasn't even legally separated from his dad. He hated her with his guts.

* * *

Kelly waited on the driveway with the Bella twins until Randy arrived. He pulled up to the driveway and Kelly immediately hugged them before she got into the car. Randy was facing forward and kept his hands firmly on the steering wheel. Kelly frowned and reached over, kissing his cheek. She pulled back and stared at him longer. "What's wrong babe?" she asked worried.

He shook his head, "Nothing," he whispered.

Kelly rolled her eyes, "I think I can tell if something's wrong. You would be all over me by now," she said.

Randy pulled the car over by an empty street and stared at her. She looked at him uncomfortably and flicked her eyes away. "You want me to be all over you?" he asked in a serious tone.

Kelly pulled in her eyebrows and shook her head. But she stopped midway when Randy grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap. He pressed his lips onto hers and Kelly's hands travelled to the back of his neck. His tongue slowly slipped into her mouth, as a groan rumbled his chest. Kelly pulled away and stared at him. "Have you been crying?" she asked.

Randy's eyebrows shot up and he shook his head. "No," he said quickly.

Kelly crossed her arms against her chest. "Yes, you have. Is Ted okay?" she asked him, her eyes filling with concern.

Randy sighed and took her hand in his. "Look, I haven't been crying babe. And Ted is perfectly fine. Believe me" he said looking right into her eyes.

Kelly gave him a weak smile and nodded. She quickly pecked his lips before sitting on the passenger's seat again.

* * *

**So, I'm very sorry for my shitty updates, but because this story has been moving slowly i'm going to post another chapter tmrw, and hopefully the day after and hopefully have 2 chapters out one day this weekend. I'M SORRY. Anyways, Randy lied to Kelly, so what's going to happen? REVIEW. I really like reading your comments. :) xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

Kelly placed her bags in the hotel room her and Randy were going to share. She walked over to the bed and laid down as she stared at the ceiling. She could hear Randy unpacking to a side, but she blocked out the noise. All she thought about how the past 2 weeks with Randy felt amazing. Being his girlfriend was the best thing ever, and she was happy that after a year they finally started to have a relationship. She sighed dreamily and felt the presence of Randy next to her. He plopped down on the bed beside her and looked up at the ceiling as well. Kelly turned her body so she was facing him. She placed her head on his chest as her fingertips traced his abs. Randy held onto her and kissed the top of her head. "We should skip Raw," he whispered.

Kelly giggled and shook her head. "We already skipped it last week. Vince will fire us," she said softly.

Randy smiled and drew circles on Kelly's back with his fingers. "He won't fire us. We're the best thing he got," he said confidently.

Kelly rolled her eyes playfully, "You're so cocky" she said in a hushed tone.

Randy turned Kelly back, so he was on top of her. Kelly gasped as he pinned her arms above her head. "I'm cocky?" he asked smirking. Kelly nodded and he slowly brought his lips down to her neck. She let a moan escape her lips. Randy could feel Kelly's skin go hot with his touch, he moved her hair away from her neck and continued sucking on the skin. He pulled away shortly after and his eyes shot up. "That's sexy," he rasped.

Kelly slapped her hand over the hickey Randy had given her and frowned. "Really?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

He chuckled and got off her, lying down beside her again. "Anything's sexy on you, babe" he said sending her a wink. Kelly rolled her eyes and got off the bed. "We need to get ready for Raw, c'mon" she said. Randy pouted and finally got off the bed too.

* * *

AJ walked back and forth in the men's locker room. Dolph was fixing his boots and he finally looked up at her. "So, what are we going to do?" he asked her, pulling his hand through his bleach blonde hair. AJ stared at him blankly and he shook his head. "What are we doing to split Randy and Kelly up?" he asked her again.

She smiled in a devious way and sat down on the bench beside Dolph. "Okay, so we're going to be working with Rosa, because only Rosa would plot against Kelly. Kelly has too much lovers than haters. Anyways, we're going to send Rosa here in the change room and have her be all over Randy and meanwhile you can go to Kelly and be like "Hey, I think I just saw Randy and Rosa sucking faces," and when she comes in everything will be perfect!" AJ smiled proudly.

Dolph thought for a while, rubbing his chin. He sighed and finally nodded. "Okay, but what happens if this doesn't work out?" he asked her.

AJ shrugged, "If it doesn't it doesn't. If it does though, then we should feel proud" she said smiling wider.

Kelly finished her tag team match with Eve and was walking down backstage when she spotted Cody. She forgot to ask Randy about Ted's surgery after, so she decided to ask Cody instead. Eve followed her to Cody and Kelly smiled up at him. "Hey Cody!" she chimed.

* * *

Cody stared at Kelly surprisingly and closed the magazine he had opened. "Hi Kelly…" he trailed off, unsure as to why Kelly was talking to him all of a sudden.

"How was Ted's surgery? I was going to ask Randy since he was there as well but I totally-"

"Wait, hold up. Randy wasn't there for Ted's surgery," Cody said furrowing his eyebrows. Eve sighed knowing immediately what was coming.

Kelly shook her head. "Yes he was," she said sternly.

"Um, I was there the whole day. Randy didn't even stop by once," Cody assured her.

Kelly didn't even say bye, she turned around immediately and stomped away to the men's locker room. Eve followed behind her, "Kel, he probably has a good reason" she said, trying to calm Kelly down. Kelly ignored her and continued her way. She slammed the men's locker room door open and walked to where Randy was standing. He had his shirt off and was about to go shower when he spotted Kelly.

"Babe, what are you doing in-"

Kelly raised her hand for him to stop talking. "Did you lie to me?" she asked.

Eve slowly started to step away from Kelly and Randy. "What?" Randy asked, with a confused look.

"Did you lie to me that you went to Ted's surgery?" she asked him again. She tried to stay calm but she was going to snap anytime soon.

"I wouldn't-"

"But you did! You said you were going to Ted's surgery and when I talked to Cody he said you weren't even there! I don't get it Randy, why would you lie to me? Where did you go then?" she asked.

AJ was entering the locker room with Rosa, and immediately stopped in her tracks when she saw Randy and Kelly fighting. She listened on to their conversation only picking up the fact that someone lied to someone. She slowly smiled and pulled Rosa out of the room. Maybe she didn't need Rosa after all to help her out. Maybe they wouldn't last another week.

Randy brought his hands down his face in frustration. "Look, it's not that important where I went," he said.

Kelly scoffed, "Not important? I'm your girlfriend, and I'm asking you! Tell me where you went!" she snapped.

"So now I'm obligated to tell you where I went? Is this what people do when they're in a relationship? Because I certainly didn't sign up for this," he shot back. Eve slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. Randy fucked up.

"What?" Kelly whispered staring at him.

Randy looked away angrily and she immediately turned around and ran out the men's locker room. Eve walked up to Randy and shook her head at him. "You better fix this. Don't you ever think about what you say?" she asked him rudely before following Kelly out the room.

* * *

**DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA. Haha, okay so you could maybe expect a chapter tomorrow. REVIEW xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

Kelly stuffed her clothes back in her luggage furiously. She couldn't believe that Randy would act like a dick over something small. All she wanted to know was why he would lie to her about going to Ted's surgery. She just needed to know where he really was. She ran a hand through her hair in frustration and started to pull her bag towards the door. She opened it and almost got startled when she found John and Eve standing there. John looked at Kelly's bags and gave her a disappointed look. "Kelly… you don't have to do this. He'll come around and apologize, I know Randy," John tried to explain to her. Kelly shook her head and was about to squeeze past them when John stepped in front of her again. "Look, you guys need to understand that both of you haven't been in relationships in forever, obviously you're going to have these problems. Just relax and wait for him to come" he tried again.

Kelly shot John a dirty look. "I don't need to wait for anyone. He's a dick and it was my fault for ever caring about him" she said.

"I'm a dick, now?"

Kelly looked past John's shoulder and found herself staring right into the Viper's eyes. He looked mad as ever. She looked down immediately as Randy moved John out of his way. "So I'm a dick?" he asked her again. Kelly ignored him and was about to walk past him when he grabbed her arm. "You don't even want to talk about it? You just want to leave?" he asked rudely.

Eve frowned at Randy and he simply brushed off her gaze. He turned back to Kelly and she yanked her arm away. "Yeah, you're a dick and I don't want to talk about it" she said flatly.

"Why can't you just accept the fact that I'm having trouble telling you where I went? Don't be on my back about this Kelly. I'm trying to sort some stuff out," he snapped at her.

Kelly crossed her arms against her chest and cocked her head to the side. "So you're the only one in the world with problems? I'm your girlfriend and if you can't tell me what's bugging you then why have something when it's not going to work out?" she shot back.

"Are you really going to be like that?" he asked her glaring at her. Kelly shrugged and looked away. Randy let a sigh out, "Fine. I went to my mom's office. Happy?" he asked.

Kelly's mouth slightly opened. She didn't know how to react to that comment. Instead she stared at him while he looked down, trying to ease his temper. Kelly turned around to walk away and immediately stopped. She walked by Randy back into the room and placed her luggage inside, taking him by surprise. She walked towards the door and shut it in Eve and John's face before looking back at Randy. "Why did you not want to tell me this earlier?" she asked.

He shrugged and continued looking down. "I guess I didn't want you to say something about it to Shawn," he whispered.

Kelly shook her head in disbelief. "I'm your girlfriend Randy. If you don't want me talking about it with him I wouldn't even utter a word. All you had to do was tell me the truth. I would've even come with you to meet her," she said softly.

Randy raised his head and stared at her. He felt guilty for what he had said to her. He walked closer to her hoping she wouldn't take steps back. "I know," he said.

She took a deep breath and took in the distance between them. But right now she wanted everything to clear up. "So, what happened? Did you see her? How did she react?" Kelly asked him curiously.

Randy felt the frustration rise in him. He hated his mom and he was hoping he didn't have to talk about this. But the only way to make Kelly stay is by telling her what exactly happened. He walked over to their bed and took a seat. "I didn't see her," he said. Kelly walked over and sat beside him. "I saw her son instead."

"What?" she asked surprised by this new information.

Randy nodded and looked up at the ceiling, "Yeah. She re-married and has 2 kids. I met her son who manages her business when she's not there" he rolled his eyes.

Kelly slipped her hand in his and squeezed it. She knew even if Randy declared he didn't care about his mom, deep down, he hated the fact someone else was in the position he should've been in. Randy stared at their clasped hands and looked at her. "I don't know why I went. I was just trying to forget about it," he told her.

"I'm sorry," she said in a hushed tone. She stared back into his piercing blue eyes and only found sadness in them. "I shouldn't have fought with you over something stupid. God, I don't know why I'm-"

Randy leaned in and kissed her, cutting her off. His kiss was gentle, only wanting to savour it. It wasn't rough, or quick, just slow, and sweet. He showed her how much he felt bad for being mad at her. Kelly's hands slid down his neck and grabbed the material of his shirt in her fists, bringing him close to her. They're lips danced together in a perfect melody and she never wanted to pull away. Randy was hers, and she belonged to Randy. Nothing was ever going to change that. She pulled away and immediately buried her head in his chest.

"I'm so sorry babe," she whispered against his chest.

Randy smiled to himself and kissed the top of her head. "No, I'm sorry. It's my fault" he apologized.

Kelly shook her head. "It's my fault. You didn't deserve to be yelled at," she said.

"That's true," Randy joked, and Kelly slightly slapped his chest. He winced as he rubbed the spot she hit him. He pulled her closer to his body and wrapped his arms around her. There wasn't any other girl who could make him feel like this other than Kelly, he thought.

* * *

**I'm not really going to say much because there are surprises in this story. Just review for the next chapter? :) AND i will soon be talking about my new fanfic. **


	22. Chapter 22

Vince walked backstage and approached Eve Torres. "Eve" he called out making her jerk around. She stared at him surprised. "Where's Kelly?" he asked. Eve looked around the back and shrugged her shoulders and Vince continued to make his way through the back. He finally came across Kelly who was adjusting the belt on her shoulder. She was preparing for her match against Tamina which was next. "Kelly," Vince said.

Kelly turned around and stared at Vince. It was hardly ever when he approached a superstar or diva himself. "Hi, Vince" Kelly greeted him, giving him a nod.

Vince stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Look Kelly, I wanted to let you know we're going to take that belt off you next month and give it to AJ," he said.

Kelly stared at him blankly. Did she hear him right? Vince turned around and walked away and Kelly still didn't snap out of the shock. Why did she have to lose the title to AJ? Why couldn't it be another diva, like her best friend Eve Torres? She couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"Boo hoo, don't cry too much, the title looks better on me than you anyways," AJ snickered behind Kelly.

Kelly turned around and looked down at AJ. She got up in her face and said, "If you think you'll lay hands on my title I'll kill you, bitch."

AJ gave Kelly a disgusted look. "Well it's going to suck when I do get it. Thanks to Vince" she said.

"Listen shitface, I'm tired of your bullshit. This title will go to any other diva than you. I'm going to fucking make sure of that. Now you skip away to your bleach blonde boyfriend or I'll make you," she warned. AJ wanted to push Kelly's buttons and see how far she can irritate her, but instead she started walking backwards.

"You're going to regret speaking to me like that" she said smiling.

Kelly rolled her eyes and walked towards gorilla position. It was going to be hard to convince Vince, but she had to do it so AJ didn't get it. She was greeted by John who walked by her after his match. "Hey, we're all going to dinner tonight, remember to bring Randy," he reminded her before he left. Kelly nodded and continued down the ramp as the arena bursted with cheers and whistles.

* * *

Randy placed his elbows on his knees as he sat on the bench in the men's locker room. He was debating whether he should call Shawn and tell him that he visited his mom's office. He didn't know if it was right to first snap at his brother and go do exactly what he did. He finally picked his phone up and stopped when he saw Dolph enter the locker room. Dolph was cursing and when he saw Randy he rolled his eyes.

Randy narrowed his eyes at Dolph and stood up. "Why the fuck are you rolling your eyes for?" he spat.

Dolph flared his nostrils and approached Randy. "Why the fuck do you always have a problem with what I do? I left you and your stupid girlfr-"

He didn't have enough time to even finish the sentence before Randy sent a punch through Dolph's jaw. Dolph fell to the ground and held his jaw in pain. He felt as if it got dislocated. Randy grabbed his towel and headed inside the showers as Dolph yelled out loud. He stood up and left the locker room in hopes of finding AJ. He finally spotted her at catering and grabbed her arm, pulling her aside.

"I'm going to make that bastard live in hell. Get Rosa to the men's locker room. I need this to go down immediately," he hissed at AJ.

AJ was surprised by Dolph's sudden rage. All this time Dolph kept debating with himself if he actually wanted to break up Kelly and Randy. Now, he asked it for himself. AJ's lips curved up and she nodded, quickly pecking Dolph's lips.

* * *

Tamina kicked Kelly in the guts making her scream in pain. She pulled Kelly's hair and dragged her to the corner. As Kelly was starting to stand up, Tamina immediately drop kicked her on her stomach again. Kelly held her stomach and cried. The referee tried to tell Tamina to back off, but Tamina kept working on Kelly's bruised stomach. Finally the referee rang the bell, disqualifying Tamina right away. Tamina threw her hands up in frustration and rolled out of the ring. She looked back at Kelly and kept pointing to Kelly's divas championship.

Kelly struggled to get to her feet. She didn't bother to remain in the ring any longer. She grabbed her belt and got out of the ring, holding her stomach. She felt sore, and couldn't understand why Tamina was hurting her so bad. She reached past the curtains and found Alex sitting by a chair. He looked at Kelly and rolled his eyes, only making Kelly sigh. It seemed like half the WWE roster hates her. She wanted to make everything okay between her and Alex but he never wanted to talk to her. She walked by him towards the men's locker room when Dolph walked in her direction. "Is that Randy in there sucking faces with Rosa?" he asked her.

Kelly glared at him. "Don't be a dick and make up false information. Get out of my way!" she yelled at him. Dolph simply shrugged his shoulders and passed her. Kelly was about to enter the men's locker room when Eve approached her from behind with John.

"What the fuck was Tamina's problem? She almost killed you out there," Eve spat.

Kelly sighed and shook her head. She could still feel the pain on her stomach. She turned the handle of the men's locker room and tried to find Randy. She turned a corner, by the showers, and her mouth fell open. Right before her eyes she found Randy and Rosa kissing each other. Randy's eyes averted to Kelly and immediately he pushed Rosa off him.

* * *

**I know, I'm so hated right now. haha. If I get enough reviews i'll post the next chapter by tonight. OH, and i finished the trailer for my next fanfic. Let me know when you guys want it on youtube. xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

Kelly could feel the tears sting her eyes. Obviously she thought wrong of Randy, they were never meant to be. Randy liked to fuck around with girls, and she could never have a stable relationship. Randy shook his head and started to walk closer to her. "Baby, please. I didn't… Rosa threw herself on me" he said staring back at Rosa.

Rosa gasped and looked back and forth from Kelly to Randy, "God Randy! How could you just lie to her like that? I asked him if he was single and he said yes, I'm so sorry Kelly I didn't know you guys were together," Rosa acted dramatically.

Randy glared at Rosa. He should've known she came in the men's locker room for the wrong reasons. He should've stopped her from even coming near him. Randy looked at Kelly. "Hear me out. She's lying to you Kel. I don't know-"

"I'm so done with you," Kelly whispered.

She turned around and ran out, passing by John and Eve when she left the room. Eve took after her while John walked back into the men's locker room. He found Rosa and Randy yelling at each other and immediately he ordered Rosa to leave. Randy sat down on the bench and placed his head in the palm of his hands. "I fucked up. I fucked up" he chanted to himself.

John looked at Randy in disbelief. "What the hell did you do man?" he asked.

Randy looked up at John, "She came in here and literally threw herself on me. No questions, nothing, just threw herself," Randy tried to explain.

John gave Randy and unbelievable look. "You were supposed to stop her. Why did you kiss her back?" John asked him furiously.

Randy didn't know what to say. For the first time he felt stupid over his actions. He looked at John and lightly shrugged only making John mad. Randy stood up from the bench and grabbed his duffel bag. "I got to go after her," he said.

John scoffed. "I don't want to be rude man but this might take a while," he said. Randy glared at John before he left the room. He ran down the back and out to the parking lot. When he spotted Cody standing by his car, he hurried him into the driver's side, to make him drive to the hotel. Cody didn't question Randy, he took off right away.

* * *

Kelly let the tears roll as she sat on Eve's bed in Eve's hotel room. She had a million things run through her mind. Why would Randy ever do that to her? He couldn't be that desperate to have sex with anyone, especially Rosa? Kelly sobbed and wiped at the tears pooling. She could taste the saltiness in her tears as it touched the corners of her mouth. Every time her heart was broken by some jackass and she was getting tired of it.

Eve entered the room shortly after with a cup of warm tea. She looked at Kelly sympathetically and walked towards her. Handing Kelly some tissues, and the cup of tea she took a seat beside her. "Forget it. Randy isn't even worth it. I mean I thought since you guys were fuck buddies for an year you might have better understanding or he wouldn't even dare to cheat on you but I was wrong," she said throwing her head back. Kelly felt fresh tears start to form in her eyes. She shook her head, not wanting to hear his name, but Eve kept talking. "I mean what would possibly make him cheat on you? You know, I knew you were better off with Alex."

"Eve!" Kelly screeched, looking at her best friend in disbelief.

Eve's mouth dropped in realization. She shook her head quickly, and pulled in Kelly for a hug. She let Kelly cry on her shoulder while she held onto her tightly. "I'm so sorry. You deserve better" she whispered.

* * *

Randy slammed his hotel room door open and almost yelled in frustration when he couldn't find Kelly. He brought both his hands down his face and looked around the room in confusion. Where the hell could she go? Then it hit him. She would be with Eve. Randy started towards the door when he found John standing there. "Don't go man," John warned him. Randy pushed past him only to have John follow him to Eve's room. "Look, you know the problem will only get bigger if you go talk to her right now."

Randy knocked on Eve's door hard and ignored everything John was saying. All he wanted was Kelly back to his room. He sighed and knocked faster when Eve wasn't opening. Soon the door flew open and Randy barged in, Eve yelling behind him. He found Kelly sitting on the bed and looking at him terrified. "Why would you leave?" Randy asked her.

Kelly gave him a disgusted look, "Oh my gosh Randy. You still don't think what you did is wrong?" she shouted. Randy moved closer to Kelly, but she got off the bed and moved away from him. "I don't want you near me. Just leave!" she yelled at him.

"She's the one who kissed me!" he snapped.

Kelly narrowed her eyes at him, "Do you expect me to believe that? If I didn't come then, who knows what you two would have actually done!" she shot back.

"Fuck! Why won't you just believe me? Are you honestly going to be a bitch about this," he asked her.

Kelly's eyebrows shot up. "Yeah, I'm going to be a bitch about this. I fucking hate you Randy and I don't ever want to get back with you. Ever!" she yelled.

Randy let out a sharp laugh before he placed his hands on his hips. He looked at her in disbelief. "I can't believe I thought we'd work out. I mean, we're two different people," he said now trying to calm down. Kelly's tears began to roll down her cheeks again and she took deep breaths while wiping her cheeks with the back of her hands. "You're going to let Rosa come between us? You're going to make her the reason for us to break up like this?" he asked her.

"She's not the reason… you are" Kelly said softly as she sobbed more.

Randy stared at her long and hard. He finally nodded and looked over at John and Eve who stood silently. He pointed towards the door and brought his eyes back to Kelly, "When I leave this room, I'm not coming back to you" he told her. Kelly looked away and nodded, indicating she was fine with that. But her tears said otherwise, as it continued to fall from her eyes. Randy immediately took off without looking back at least once.

* * *

**I'm currently watching the walking dead and it's pretty awesome so far. Anyways here's the chapter! Watch the trailer of my new fanfic on my youtube channel 06PINKK, and REVIEW. xoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

Kelly laid on her bed back in her hometown. She finally stopped crying about Randy in the past week. Eve stayed with her all week, comforting her. "You guys were a disaster anyways. Maybe you should go to the club and start to party" Eve recommended as she wore some earrings. She was getting ready for her date with John later tonight.

Kelly rolled onto her stomach and balanced herself on her elbows. "No thanks. I don't know what kinds of creeps come there, and I have no one to protect me" she said. She may have stopped crying about Randy but she couldn't get over him. He was the closest thing to perfect that she had. She brought her blonde hair to one side of her head and started to play with the ends. "Do you think you can ask John what Randy has been up to?" she asked Eve.

Eve sighed and looked at Kelly's reflection in the mirror. "Why?"

"Because…" Kelly trailed off, not wanting to meet Eve's eyes.

"Because?"

"I just want to know if he's upset over our break up" Kelly said shrugging.

Eve rolled her eyes. "Stop. You need to stop thinking about him. Plus, he said if he left that room he's not coming back for you. Just let it go Kelly," Eve said going to grab her clutch. She looked at Kelly and pursed her lips. "Are you sure you'll be fine on your own?" she asked.

Kelly nodded, "My sister's coming so I'll be fine," she assured Eve.

Eve smiled weakly at Kelly and walked out of the bedroom. Kelly could hear Eve's footsteps descend downstairs and out the front door. She rolled onto her back again and stared up at the ceiling. It was just so hard to believe everything was over between her and Randy. She didn't even feel like she rushed in her decision. Maybe they were too big of a mess to fix. He needs to sort things out with his mother and she needed to stop doubting him. Kelly heard her front door open and knew immediately it was Maggie. She got out of her room and ran downstairs, hugging her sister tightly. Maggie giggled and pulled away from Kelly.

"Jeez Kel, I haven't seen you in ages and your my sister," she said laughing while walking to Kelly's living room.

"I know, I'm sorry" she whispered.

Maggie shrugged and plopped down on Kelly's couch, pulling out the remote and turning on the TV. She pulled her light brown hair up into a bun, before facing her older sister. "How's Randy? Mom and dad told me you have a boyfriend, whom you didn't even mention to me" she teased.

Kelly's mind went blank at the mention of Randy's name. She shrugged off the comment and took a seat beside Maggie, hoping Maggie won't mention him after this.

* * *

Randy sat quietly at the bar with the drink in his hands. He couldn't get his mind off anything even coming to the club with his friends. Zack approached Randy and took a seat beside him. "Hey man, lighten up. You're so bummed out and everyone's worrying for you" he said.

Randy took a sip of his drink and looked straight ahead avoiding the gaze of Zack. Finally Zack sighed in frustration and left. He was placing his drink down and looked back up when he saw a small brunette stand before him. "Hi" she said to him while wiping an empty glass with her towel.

"Hey…" he trailed off staring at her. She was so beautiful, too beautiful to even be standing on the other side of the bar.

"Having a rough night?" she asked him. Her long curly eyelashes batted against her soft cheeks that hinted with a shade of pink. Her lips were full and red and her straight hair was left out.

Randy nodded and smiled, "Yeah" he whispered.

"Well then, let's fill another glass for you," she said grinning and taking Randy's glass. He chuckled and was surprised how she acted. She was sweet and didn't start hitting on him like all the women in bars do. But maybe that's because she works here. She handed him a full glass and looked past his shoulders. "So I assume they're your friends?" she asked nodding towards Zack, Cody, Kofi, and Evan.

Randy slightly turned and looked at them before shaking his head. "Unfortunately," he said in a hushed tone.

She giggled and leaned on the bar, on her elbows. "God, I haven't seen anyone dance so funny. They're actually making my night" she said laughing at the boys.

Randy stared at them and then looked around the bar. It was mostly empty with the exception of some old drunks. He brought his attention back on the female. "So I'm guessing you don't get much business here, right?" he asked.

She nodded sadly, "Yup. It's a family bar and I kind of look after it most of the time. Still trying to look for a proper job" she said.

He nodded and was surprised at how open she was. "So, do you have a drink or two while you're here?" he asked curiously eyeing her.

"How about you guess,"

"No?" he asked.

She laughed out loud. "I do. How could I not? I'm at a bar and there's barely any business" she said gesturing around. Randy laughed along with her and suddenly he felt like he could forget everything that's happening around him. He hasn't felt this relieved in a long time.

* * *

"Honestly, I feel like having ice-cream," Maggie said as she stared at the TV screen and stuffed her face with popcorn.

Kelly giggled, "Why?" she asked.

"I'm on my period" Maggie told her. That's when Kelly felt like the whole world stop. Because of everything that was happening the past few weeks she totally forgot she missed her period. Her mouthed opened in realization and she stood up from her couch. Maggie looked at her confused. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Kelly looked at Maggie blankly. "I need to run to the store. I just remembered I ran out of toilet paper" she said. She quickly grabbed her car keys and a couple of bills stashed in her kitchen drawer before bolting out the front door.

* * *

She got to the nearest gas station with a small pharmacy beside it. Immediately she headed to where the pregnancy tests were. She grabbed a box and went to the cashier immediately paying and walking out of the pharmacy. She started to head to the gas station, entering and indicating that she was going to use the restroom. The man barely looked up as he was too focused in his magazine. Kelly locked the stall and unbuttoned her jeans, pulling her panties down with it. She placed the pregnancy test right underneath her and waited. Shortly after she pulled the stick in front of her eyes and they went wide. Positive.

* * *

**Shocking end? I'm excited for my new fanfic. I was starting to write it and i feel good about it! That will be up as soon as this story is done. REVIEW. xoxo :)**


	25. Chapter 25

Kelly cried into Eve's shoulder as she held her tightly. Eve rubbed her back soothingly and glanced at John who had no idea how to react. They got a call in the middle of their dinner from Maggie who complained about Kelly crying for no reason. After sending Maggie home, John and Eve finally got the truth out of Kelly. John rubbed his head and stared at Kelly. "I don't know what to say… are you sure you read it right?" he asked.

Kelly pulled away from Eve and stared back at John. She wiped the mascara that smeared across her cheeks. "Obviously I read it right. I even have a second one so I can look back in the morning," she said sobbing in between her words. Eve frowned. She didn't know what to do.

"Well… is it Randy's?" John asked quietly.

"Obviously it's Randy's! I haven't slept with any other man in this past year!" she yelled at John.

John raised his hands in the air in defense, taking steps back in case she might attack him. Eve rolled her eyes at John and faced Kelly. "Look, you need to tell Randy" she said.

Kelly shook her head quickly. "No, I can't. He hates me, and he'll think this would be a way for us to get back together. I don't want him thinking that," she said looking down at her hands. If anything she'll never let Randy know about this until she comes to a decision.

John shook his head in disagreement. "I don't know Kel. I think you should let him know before finds out from someone else," he said.

Kelly stood up and walked towards John. She grabbed his collar and knotted it in her hands. "Listen, if I hear you tell Randy I'm pregnant with his baby I might just kill you," she hissed, glaring right into his eyes. John nodded frantically and Kelly let go of his shirt as she turned to face Eve. "Same goes for you!" she yelled.

"I'm just saying, RAW tour this whole week. You might want to make up with him" Eve told her before she grabbed John's hand and left Kelly's room. Kelly laid down on her bed pulling the blankets over her body. She didn't know what to do. She never thought of having a baby anytime soon… and with Randy? He would freak out if he finds out he has to father a child. Randy liked to still sleep around with women, how was he going to take the news? This made her instantly miss him. She felt stupid for breaking up with him over someone like Rosa and he was absolutely right. She was definitely regretting it now. She patted around her night table and finally grabbed her phone bringing it in front of her face. She had a couple of texts and missed calls but none from Randy. It truly frightened her. What if he did move on so fast?

* * *

Randy walked along with Melissa through the hotel lobby. He turned to the brunette and raised his eyebrows. "So do you like the place so far?" he asked.

She looked around, really surprised by the expensive interior. Melissa tucked her hair behind her ear and stared at Randy. "Thanks for bringing me. God, if I have to stay at that bar for another week I might freak out and go crazy" she joked.

Randy chuckled and pressed the elevator button. "Well, I'm surprised you decided to come. I mean we just met," he said looking at her.

Her lips curved up into a smile and soon her pearly white teeth began to show. "This is amazing. Strangers would not do this. I'm just glad you're a wrestler and we have plenty of time to get to know each other," she said walking by him into the elevator. Randy nodded and shrugged before he stepped in as well.

The elevator doors opened on their floor and Randy stepped out immediately being startled by John, Eve, and of course Kelly. He looked at her but she looked away. "Hey man, how's your week been?" John asked Randy as he glanced from him to Melissa.

"Good. By the way this is Melissa," he said pointing to her. "Melissa, this is John and Eve," he paused and looked at Kelly, who rubbed her arm uncomfortably.

"Excuse me" Kelly said as she stepped into the elevator and pressed the lobby. She didn't want to stay there any longer. He had the nerve to bring another girl, just a week after they broke up. Kelly couldn't believe it.

Eve gave Melissa a tight smile and eyed her up and down. "So Melissa… how do you know Randy?" she asked.

Melissa laughed and pulled a hand through her hair. "Funny actually, we met at my bar. Talked during the weekend and I got to know that he's a WWE superstar. Randy kindly invited me to this tour," she said smiling widely at Randy.

Eve cocked her head and looked over at Randy. "Oh, I wonder why" she said sarcastically.

Randy rolled his eyes at Eve's comment. "Melissa you can go into your room. RAW is tonight so I'll meet you later" he told her. Melissa nodded and grabbed her luggage as she began to roll it to her room. Randy waited until she entered her room before he looked back at Eve. "What's wrong with you?" he asked her.

"What's wrong with you man? You just broke up with Kelly and you already have another girl here. Did you even think about how this will make Kelly feel?" John asked shoving Randy.

Randy shrugged John's hand away and glared at him. "Did you forget she's the one who said she hated me and wanted to break up?" he asked John.

Eve rubbed her forehead and gave Randy a displeased look. "Why can't you stop being stubborn and go after her?" she asked.

Randy scoffed and looked Eve right in the eye. "I didn't do anything wrong so I'm not even going to bother. I think you two need to stay away from me from now on. Okay?" he asked before he pushed past them into his own hotel room, which surprisingly was right across from Kelly's.

Eve opened her mouth to tell him that when John covered it with his hand. "Let him find out for himself" he said as he pulled Eve into an elevator.

* * *

**Can I just say that there's only two more chapters for this story. Sad. Anyways, I'm way too excited for Wedding Bells. So yeah, REVIEW. xoxo :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Kelly fixed her ring attire before taking out the rollers from her hair. She slipped her fingers through her bouncy curly hair and smiled in her reflection. She told Vince she wants to give up her title today and Vince happily agreed. Even though she hated the fact it had to go to AJ, she knew this was best for her, and of course her baby. She bit her lower lip and brought her hand to her exposed stomach, slightly feeling it. It amazed her that another human being was growing inside her, all thanks to Randy. She sighed heavily and grabbed her divas championship belt before she stepped out of the locker room. AJ was seated on a chair and looked distant. Kelly didn't know why she was going to do this but it was worth a shot. "AJ," Kelly called out. AJ turned her head and looked at Kelly. There was no mischievous smile, or a glare, or even a disgusted look. AJ Lee looked emotionless. "Are you okay?" Kelly asked.

AJ looked down, tucking her hair behind her ear. She licked her chapped lips before she spoke, "Dolph and I broke up."

Kelly found it extremely funny how when Randy and her broke up that's when AJ and Dolph did as well. She frowned and placed a hand on AJ's shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, Randy and I broke up as well" she said. She thought for a second before she continued, "It made you feel better right?" Kelly let out a soft laugh.

AJ felt a sharp pain of guilt. If only Kelly knew Dolph and herself were the reasons behind their break up. She swallowed the lump in her throat and stood up. "I guess I'm getting that title off you finally" she said giving Kelly a weak smile.

Kelly adjusted the belt on her shoulder and stared at it. "Yeah…" she whispered, "Hey, can you go really easy on me and avoid hitting my stomach?" Kelly asked.

AJ raised an eyebrow and looked at Kelly up and down. "Why?"

Kelly stuttered on her words before she came up with something. "I… um… oh… right, Tamina really bruised my stomach from last week and the doctors told me to lay easy" she said.

AJ nodded and walked beside Kelly towards gorilla position. "Oh yeah, I saw your match last week. She has a lot of temper" she joked. Kelly laughed and the two remained at gorilla position silently. AJ badly wanted to let Kelly know that she was the reason for all this mess but she couldn't. Maybe, possibly, Kelly and her could be friends?

* * *

Melissa looked down at her phone and smiled at Randy's text message. It said, "Hope you enjoy RAW, and let me know who your favourite superstar is" she giggled and slipped her phone back into her pocket before bringing her attention to the ring again.

Randy stopped texting Melissa when he heard Kelly's name. He looked up and turned around only to find Dolph sitting with Alex at a table, talking. His eyes narrowed at them and he heard Kelly's name once again. "Honestly, I broke up with AJ just to get Kelly. You know I've had my eye on her for a long time. Now that both AJ and Randy are out of the picture I'm good to go. Plus she's vulnerable. From overhearing Eve and John, I heard she's been crying for days over Randy," Dolph told Alex.

Randy immediately snapped his head around and thought long and hard. Kelly cried over him? He wasn't sure if he could believe that. It angered him how Dolph would try to hit on Kelly. She'll never want Dolph. In fact she'd be terrified. He sighed and pulled his hand through his buzzed hair. He wasn't sure if he was still over Kelly or not. She has this effect on him that no other woman has. Randy stood up and headed towards the men's locker room. He opened the door and was happy to see John.

"Hey man" Randy said softly.

John looked up and laughed at Randy before bringing his attention back to his untied shoelace. "What can I do for Mr. Grumpy?" he asked jokingly.

"Make sure Dolph doesn't go anywhere near Kelly," he offered.

John stopped tying his shoelace and brought his full attention on Randy. He raised his eyebrows, "I'm sorry?" he asked, not sure if he caught that right.

Randy sighed and repeated himself. "Make sure Dolph doesn't go near Kelly."

John pursed his lips and thought for a while. "Sorry man, last time I checked, she was your girlfriend not mine-"

"Ex-girlfriend" Randy reminded him.

John shrugged and grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head. "That's still not my problem. I mean now that she's single she'll have to look after herself, right?" he asked Randy before flashing him a smile. Randy found himself clenching his jaw and balling his fists. John was pissing him off now. John taking note of Randy's anger knew he was doing something right. "So, if you care about Kelly you can go protect her yourself. She might need the protection now more than ever" he said.

Randy's face immediately scrunched up in confusion. He gave John a suspicious look. "Why?" he asked.

John tried to come up with the best excuse after remembering Kelly's warning. "Um, because now that Dolph's single, nothing is going to hold him back" he said, mentally cursing himself for his big mouth. Randy nodded and took off out of the locker room. He bumped into Kelly sending her almost falling over, but before she could he grabbed her waist.

Kelly took a deep breath and stared right into Randy's electrifying blue eyes. She felt like she was getting lost in them. He brought her back up, balancing her on her feet before staring back at her. Their bodies were way too close, and losing control he grabbed both sides of her cheeks, connecting his lips with hers.

At the exact moment, Dolph and Eve sprayed out the beverages they were drinking by catering. Eve wiped her mouth and rubbed her eyes to see if she was seeing right.

Randy's hands were moving to Kelly's waist and she immediately placed her hands on top of his. She pulled away and looked at him. "Don't" she whispered. Randy let her go and turned around, stomping towards gorilla position only leaving Kelly confused.

* * *

**Wedding Bells will be posted up on friday! &&&& REVIEW. :)**


	27. Chapter 27 (THE END)

Kelly walked into the hotel, pulling her sweater closer to her body. It was too cold outside and she just wanted to go to her room already. Everything felt so unreal. She lost her divas championship to AJ, or at least gave it up. But kissing Randy wasn't supposed to happen. She sighed and waited for the elevator when Dolph came up behind her and touched her waist. She flinched and snapped her head around staring at him. He had this mischievous smile which crept her out. She turned her back to him and tapped her foot on the ground hoping the elevator would hurry up.

"What's wrong? You don't want to talk to me?" he asked smiling at her.

Kelly wanted to just shoot herself. After having such a long and tiring day, Dolph was the last person she wanted to talk to. She looked at him and rolled her blue eyes. "Look, you better leave me alone before-"

"Before Randy attacks me? I don't think he cares now that he's busy with the new girl he brought" Dolph said laughing.

The words hit her hard. She felt sad hearing that Randy was too occupied with another woman. Kelly looked at Dolph with pleading eyes. "I don't want to talk to you Dolph. Just leave me alone and we'll both be fine" she begged. Dolph took steps closer to her only making her take large steps back. "Don't touch me!" she screeched.

"Honestly, what is it that Randy has I don't?" he spat. His face was turning a bright crimson colour and she could see his muscles tense up.

Her eyes went wide and she shook her head. "Randy and I will get back together" she whispered.

At the very moment Randy and Melissa entered the hotel and Randy found himself looking at Kelly. He wasn't sure if he heard her say that right? But he needed to go protect her from Dolph. Kelly didn't notice Randy right away, instead she kept talking. "You have no chance with me. I'm carrying his baby," she said softly.

Randy stepped in front of Kelly only to startle her. She never saw him anywhere near her, how did he come? Immediately she remembered what she just said moments ago. Randy was going to freak out. Randy faced Dolph and raised his eyebrows. "Just because I'm not with her, doesn't mean you can get her. With the amount of anger I have built up right now you won't even live if you stay a second longer" he warned. Dolph nodded and quickly ran off. Kelly sighed in relief and placed her hand on her chest.

Melissa walked up to Randy and smiled. "You're going to be a father? That's great," she giggled. She looked over at Kelly and gave her a small smile, "Congrats. Anyways I'm heading back home today. Thanks for bringing me here, Randy. Honestly it was so much fun and I think we should catch up when you come back. I'm going to go grab my bags now," she said heading towards the elevator. "Thanks again!" she called out stepping into it.

Kelly was wrong about Randy after all. The two remained as friends and nothing more. She felt happy inside, just knowing that. Randy didn't turn back to look at Kelly instead he was walking towards the exit. Kelly followed behind him. "Randy…" she trailed off, whispering his name.

He turned around and glared at her, making her feel intimidated. "You were honestly not going to tell me that you're carrying my baby?" he snapped at her. Kelly flinched and bowed her head. She didn't know how to tell him this. "I can't believe you," he said.

Kelly looked back up at him, the tears stinging her eyes. "What did you want me to do? Just come tell you "hey, I'm carrying your baby, let's just get back together" huh? Is that it?" she asked, silently crying.

"We would've gotten back together!" he yelled at her.

"No!" she shot back. She wiped her tears and stared at him, "We can't because you and I are not meant to be. You have your ways and I have mine. I want a relationship and you….you want something else" she let a soft cry.

Randy pulled in his eyebrows and gave her a look of disbelief. "I'm not going to repeat myself Kelly, I don't have any interest in Rosa. She threw herself on me. I wouldn't have let her taken it further. There's no girl I love other than you," he said sternly. When Kelly didn't reply he hung his head low and laughed a bit. "Yeah, I may not be the perfect guy to date but I'm trying. You have to cut me some slack. And now knowing I'm going to be a father… give me a chance here" he asked. Kelly let the tears roll down her cheeks. She started to cry and Randy pulled her into his chest wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry babe, I wasn't going to leave you. Believe me" he assured her, kissing the top of her head. Kelly nodded and clutched onto Randy's shirt. "I don't ever want my kid to be raised by a single parent like I have been" he told her.

Kelly pulled away and wiped her tears as she nodded. "What are you going to do about your mom?" she asked.

Randy grabbed her hand and started to lead her to the elevators. "You know I'm better off not knowing about her. She'll just be the person I look at and know I shouldn't behave that way. That's what my mom is good for. I lived 22 years of my life without her, I can do it for another 22" he told her.

Kelly smiled and stopped him from walking. She wrapped her arms behind his neck and placed her mouth on top of his. Randy picked her up bridal style without breaking the intensity of the kiss. He stepped into the open elevator and heard immediately people clear their throat. Randy and Kelly pulled away from each other to find John and Eve standing in the elevator as well. They giggled silently as Randy placed Kelly down. Kelly's cheeks turned bright pink as Randy rubbed his neck in nervousness. "Hey guys…" he greeted Eve and John.

"Well that didn't take long," Eve grinned.

Kelly slipped her hand in Randy's and looked at him. "I don't think it'll ever take long to find ourselves back with each other" she whispered. Randy smiled down at her before looking and John and Eve smiling wide.

"So, who's up for some pizza?" John asked.

"Mmm, craving" Kelly said rubbing her stomach.

"Oh no" Randy joked. Kelly slapped his arm and he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close to him, before they stepped out of the elevator again.

* * *

**PROBABLY THEE WORST ENDING EVER. I'M EXTREMELY SORRY. BUT FOR THE RECORD WEDDING BELLS IS BEING WRITTEN. So since i've already written 8 chapters for it, i was wondering if anyone wanted the first chapter posted up by tonight? :) REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW xoxoxo**


End file.
